Star-crossed Lovers
by shane'svoice
Summary: Regina and Emma have been best of friends since they were little. It seems now their friendship might be on the verge of evolving into something meaningful. But a princess was never meant to love the stable girl. With families at odds and fate against them, Emma and Regina embark on a journey that will change their friendship forever. Swanqueen AU. Set in FTL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Regina hears the snoring horses as she quietly walks into the stable. Her slippers step over muddy straws as she makes her way across. The lamps flicker behind her.

Wind brushes her braided dark hair as she moves towards the back field. She stops under the tall oak tree. A swing is hanging from its lowest branch. The seat is made of old wood and tied to the branch with ropes. She sits down on it.

"Boo!"

Regina jumps, making the swing rattle under her. Tree leaves rustle above and suddenly a head peeks through. Her friend jumps from the branches and drops on the swing beside her, shaking it violently.

"Emma! Goodness you scared me! And stop shaking this so much it'll break!"

"Oh please I made it," her friend smirks and pushes blonde curls away from the bright green eyes.

"So?" Regina arched her eyebrow.

"So…it's never gonna break!"

"Uh huh, right."

"Right."

Regina rolls her eyes and Emma chuckles. They sit in silence, swinging back and forth.

…

_She hides under her blanket as soon as the yelling begins. She curls up, clutching a pillow tightly against her chest. Mother is so very angry with daddy tonight. _

_Regina is so very scared. _

_Then suddenly a corner is lifted and a small blonde head peeks through. _

"_Are you alright, princess?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why are you under your bed?"_

"_It's nice here."_

"_Can I move in too?"_

_Regina shrugs and makes room for the maid's daughter. Her playmate._

_Emma crawls under her blanket. _

_They lie on their stomachs, side by side. Not speaking a word. _

_Something crashes in the next room. More angry words are yelled. Regina flinches and closes her eyes shut. _

_The other girl holds her hand. _

"_Are you scared?" Emma asks her. Regina nods. _

"_Do you want Master Bear?"_

_Regina nods quickly. Emma bites her lip. _

_They both know its sitting in the playroom across the hall. Only way to get there would be through the angry adults. _

"_I'll be back" the blonde girl tells her and disappears outside her blanket. Regina counts every second. _

_She hears the fateful pause in the middle of the argument. She hears the slap. The kick. The empty blames and name calling. Small footsteps across her bedroom. Finally Emma crawls in beside her again, the brown teddy bear clutched close to her chest. _

_She takes Master Bear and hugs him. Emma rubs her red cheek, her stomach hurts where Lady Cora's heel landed. Regina cradles the bear and holds the blonde girl's hand._

_Regina falls asleep holding on to her friend; tired of the loud voices now disappearing more and more with each passing minute. Emma watches over her until sleep finds her own little green eyes. _

…

Regina shivers as a cold gust blows over them on the swing. The air smells of grass and leaves. The moon is shining bright above their heads.

Emma wraps her arm around her.

"How long will you be gone?" Regina asks her friend, staring at their dangling feet.

"A few months. The war is almost over. I won't be doing much."

"Do you have to go?"

"I'm seventeen. I have to."

"Then I'll go with you."

Emma chuckles.

"You can't come with me, princess. The war is no place for a lady. The ogres are more dangerous than you can ever imagine. They're as tall as trees, crushing everything in their ways. You better stay here, out of harms way. "

"I'm the one who taught you about ogres!" Regina glares at her friend.

"Well yes-

"I know all about them! I even know the spell that confuses them. Not that there is much to confuse I mean ogres are pretty…foolish…simple minded creatures…anyway…point is, I could help you."

"King Xavier would never-

"I can talk to granpa!"

"Regina…" Emma holds the princess' hand. She can see the fear in those dark brown eyes. A tear rolls down her friend's cheek.

"Don't go…" Regina whispers, "you don't know what will happen…what if you get killed or…or…"

She buries her face into Emma's shoulder.

"Sshhh…" Emma holds her close to her chest. The princess shakes in her embrace. Her tears fall, uncontrollably, on her cotton shirt.

They say goodbyes an hour later.

"Promise me you'll write?"

"Promise."

"Promise you'll stay safe?"

"Promise. Promise you won't marry some prince before I get back?"

"I wouldn't dare."

"Promise you'll…you won't…"

Emma bites her lip. Regina smiles and shakes her head. She plants a small kiss on her friend's cheek.

"I promise I won't forget my best friend."

Emma pulls her into her arms and hugs her tightly. A few seconds pass. A minute. A couple.

Regina finally pulls away, and then with one last look at her friend, she turns around and runs towards the castle.

Emma sits on the swing alone under the moonlight. Watching the princess disappear behind the gates.

…

Regina nearly runs into her mother in the dark. Under the flickering torches in the corridor, Lady Cora towers over her daughter looking rather grim and menacing.

"Out with the stable girl again?"

"I'm sorry, mother" Regina mumbles, staring at her feet.

Cora walks towards the royal chambers with her daughter following her close behind.

"I don't understand why you insist on mixing with her kind. There are people in the castle… young ladies in waiting such as yourself who-

"Emma is my friend." That earns her a pitiful look from her mother.

"Well, dear," Cora rolls her eyes a sighs, "that won't be for much longer now will it. It is the ogre war after all. I hope you said your goodbyes."

"She'll live!" Regina suddenly bursts out, "she'll come back!" She runs towards her room and bolts her door.

She throws herself on top of her bed and cries into her pillow.

_Emma will come back…she will…she will…she has to…she needs to come back…to me…_

…

Mary Margaret makes a tight knot on top of the satchel. She has packed enough food to last two weeks. Emma refuses to carry anything more; otherwise she would've given her a year's worth of bread and salted meat.

She fills a water canteen for her daughter. Then she goes inside the house to wake Emma.

She stands at the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. Morning light is breaking through the windows. Emma's body is hidden under her blanket. The sunlight is falling like a golden curtain over her sleeping form. Her blonde curls are spread over her pillow. The sunlight makes them shine beautifully.

Mary Margaret wipes her tears and sits by Emma. She trails her hand over her daughters tangled tresses and gently shakes her awake.

As the green eyes open into the sunlight, Mary Margaret sighs and kisses the top of Emma's forehead. She doesn't know when she'll be seeing her daughter's face again.

"It's time, Emma."

...

Emma stops her horse before crossing over the narrow bridge that leads to Kingsroad. She is headed straight to the city to join the other recruits.

"Find your father, if you can," her mother had told her. David has been fighting near the northern borders for over six months now. That is where Emma would be sent to as well.

_Stay alive for the princess. Make mom proud. Find dad. Don't make a fool of yourself._

She stares at the green meadow basking under the morning sun. Soft wind is swaying the blades of grass. She can see the shepherd resting under a tree. his cows and goats are roaming around.

She can see her home. The thin smoke rising from the chimney means mom is cooking. Emma can almost smell the rice and peas. Meat patties sitting on the table, fresh from the oven. A spoonful of butter landing on her plate. Her mother smiles. Her father's chair sits empty.

The castle looms over their little village. Somewhere in the maze of hallways and stairs, her friend is waiting for her return.

If she waits any longer she may never leave, so Emma Swan tugs her horse's reign and rushes him across the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The red rooster raises his head at the crack of dawn. He crows at the top of his lungs from the stable's roof. His brothers join in. Soon, a chorus of roosters are croaking and screeching from every corner of the camp. Soldiers step out of their tents, cursing and grumbling. With his job done for the day, the red rooster returns to his nest.

The line up outside the camp's two latrines grows longer with each passing minute. The cook starts up a fire in the makeshift tavern. Women walk in small groups towards the small pen, carrying pails by their sides and chatting among themselves. Some carry feeds for the few cows and goats in the enclosure.

Sunlight peeks through the cluster of pine trees. The camp is surrounded by the tree line. Barbed wire fences are raised in all directions. Guards are stationed there to keep watch on any enemy movement. Trucks drop off groups of recruits just outside the fences, and the guards lead them in. Supplies from the capital is sent to the camp as well, then scouts carry them to the trenches where the war is being fought by the king's men.

Emma is sound asleep on top of her straw bed. Anthony reaches over his stall and nudges his keeper's head. He neighs loudly, trying to wake her up.

"Not now Tony…" Emma mumbles, swatting his face away. Anthony sniffs angrily.

Moments later she is shaken awake.

"Emma! Hey, get up! Emma!"

She groans and opens her eyes. The sunlight hits her eyes and she quickly squints. As her vision clears she sees the boy's face hovering close to hers. His brown hair is sticking out in all direction, messy and dirty. Graham shakes her some more.

"Get up you!" he hisses, "the scouts are heading out in less than an hour. If Leroy doesn't have the horses ready by then you'll have hell to pay."

"Urgh…" Emma grumbles and gets up on her feet. Together they grab half a dozen saddles and stirrups from the storage. The horses complain loudly as they are lead out of their stalls. The two of them busy themselves with brushing and grooming while the horses dig into their buckets of mashed bran.

"Any news of your father yet?" Graham asks her.

"Nothing solid. One of the guards said he was with the northern scouts last time he got sent out, and then they put him with the assault unit. The north's seeing the worst of this war…"

Graham doesn't say anything but shakes his head knowingly.

The brown horse she's tending to is named Roger. He limped into the camp last week, carrying two dead soldiers on his back. He'll be going back to the trenches today with a new master.

Roger's eyes are a dark shade of brown. His body is covered in cuts and bruises. Emma gently runs the brush through his mane, careful not to scrape over his healing wounds.

The dead soldiers Roger had brought back belonged to the northern regiment. Frontline soldiers. Assault unit.

"I was thinking" she tells Graham, "about taking Tony out tonight. You know…just go for a run…few miles north…just a bit closer towards the trenches…"

"If Leroy finds out-

"He won't. Who'll tell him? You?' Emma raises her eyebrow.

"I'm coming with you," the boy states flatly, 'no way I'm staying. That old bastard's gonna think I let you leave on my watch. Oh hell no. I'm comin' with you."

"Suit yourself," Emma shrugs.

…

"_She'll poke someone's eye out with that, David! What were you thinking?!"_

"_I thought it's perfect for her! Oh c'mon Snow, you know she'll love it. The wooden one I made her just looks silly now."_

"_You're spoiling her."_

"_Just a little bit." David smiles. He turns around at the sound of sleepy feet creeping into the kitchen, "there she is!"_

_Emma smiles brightly as she sees her father. She runs towards him and he scoops her up into his arms. Mary Margaret smiles and shakes her head. _

"_Did you bring something from the city, daddy?!" Emma asks excitedly. Her father nods. _

"_What is it?!" She asks. _

"_Guess."_

"_Candies!"_

"_Nope"_

"_Umm…oh! The pretty shells? The colourful ones?!"_

"_Hmm…did you like the last ones I brought you?"_

"_Yeah! Did you bring more?"_

"_Nah uh"_

"_Then what is it?!"_

_David chuckles and sets her down on her feet. His ten year old looks up with big green eyes sparkling with excitement. He winks and retrieves a long brown package from his things on the dining table. He kneels on the ground facing his little girl and hands it to her. _

_Emma rips open the package and gasps. _

"_Oh daddy…you didn't…"_

_She runs her hand over the leather sheath. A sword is secured inside. Not like the wooden one her father made last year, but a real sword. She grips the hilt and carefully takes it out. _

"_It's beautiful." Emma sighs. The blade is shorter and thinner than the ones the soldiers carry. She moves her hand carefully. The sword cuts air at ease. _

"_Do you like it?" David asks her. His eyes soften as Emma nods quickly and grins. _

"_I love it!"_

"_Alright then, soldier!" her father fakes a serious tone, "ready to start your training?"_

"_Sir yes sir!" Emma stomps her feet, then bursts out giggling as David picks her up and carries her to the back yard, laughing as well. _

…

Emma's sword is strapped on her belt. She keeps one hand over the hilt as she tip toes past the sleeping guard with Graham. The horses barely make any sound behind them. Once past the gates, they jump onto their backs and sprint into the woods.

Cold wind sweeps back Emma's long blonde curls. She grips Anthony's rein tightly in her hands and guides him north. Graham follows her close behind.

Within an hour they reach the outskirts of the northern camp. Beyond the sandbags and barbed wire fences, thick smoke is rising up in the air. Men are shouting.

"Oh god…" Graham whispers, "Emma….look!"

She looks where he points in the distance. Ogres.

Dust cloud is rising from the cluster of grunting creatures. There were three giant ones which towered over the walls and a couple short, large bellied savages with short, pointed tusks, all pounding and clawing into the camp's defence.

"We can't go in there!" Graham hisses behind her, "they'll eat us alive!"

"I don't-

Emma's voice is drowned by the sudden roar which echoes through the trees. The ogres cease their assault.

A large creature spreads its wings in the sky. It's scales are black as the night sky. It's eyes are blood red. Flames erupt from its snout. The dragon opens its mouth and roars again.

Emma and Graham duck behind a pile of large rocks as the dragon shoots down from the sky like a speeding arrow. As it approaches the ogres its' mouth opens, releasing a wide jet of flames. The ogres screech in agony. Smell of burning flesh fills the air.

The dragon swoops down near the walls and a dark figure jumps on its back. Burning arrows shoot over the fences towards the fleeing ogre clan.

"Don't let them escape! Derek! Travis! Follow me on your horses! The rest of you with Lord Gh'orik, search the perimeter! Bring me prisoners or show me the bodies, understood?!"

"Aye Chief!"

"Move out!"

The rider's cloak swirls in the air as the dragon takes flight. Emma stands frozen in place.

She knows that voice all too well.

"C'mon!" she yells at her companion and jumps on Anthony's back.

"Wh- we're going with them?!" Graham gasps, "they're after the ogres!"

"Of course we're going with them, you idiot!" Emma turns around, smiling, "that's my father!"

…

Lady Cora hurries into Regina's bedroom grinning from ear to ear.

"He's here!" she announces, startling a very intently reading Regina from her novel. She pulls her daughter towards the balcony.

A small procession is heading towards the castle gates. Trumpets blaring. Soldiers are marching with the thumping drums. Xavier's red and golden flag is held up high.

Regina eyes the white horse ahead of everyone else. A man in uniform is waving to the crowd. His golden brown hair is flowing with the wind, shining bright under the sun. He catches a rose in the air and smells it. He bows his head humbly then looks up towards the balconies. Regina's cheeks flush as the hazel eyes finds hers. Prince Daniel winks and throws the flower towards her.

"Oh he'll be asking for your hand soon, my dear!" Cora claps happily.

Regina blushes and holds the red rose close to her chest.

King Xavier calls for a grand feast to celebrate his nephew's return from the war. Prince Daniel has won the south for him and the king has never been so proud.

"Now only the North is left!" his voice booms over the dining table, "I have the best men fighting there we will win this war within days!"

The guests cheer for him. Xavier waves his hands for them to settle down. He raises his glass, "Here's to my brave nephew, Daniel, Prince of the South, for his great strength and outstanding service"

"To the prince!"

Daniel smiles brightly and raises his glass with the guests. The blue medallion shines on his chest where Xavier had placed earlier.

Regina sits across from him. She sighs as Daniel picks up his fork and knife and cuts into the meat. She watches his shapely jaws move as he chews his food. His Adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows.

_He's such a beautiful man…_

"I see you're eyeballing the Prince, Lady Regina."

She nearly spits out her wine.

"Wh-oh no…no Lady Belle…I was just…"

"It is quite alright," the young woman chuckles beside her. Her red curls are pinned behind her head, drawing all attention to her fair skin and bright features. Her eyes shine with mischief as Lady Belle speaks to her, "He's really handsome isn't he?"

Regina blushes and plays with her napkin.

"Is it true then? Are you really going to be his wife?"

"He hasn't asked for my hand yet…" Regina trails off, her voice bears hint of worry.

"Oh he will! There's no one fairer than you, Lady Regina, you're the most beautiful woman in all of Enchanted Kingdom."

"You're too kind Lady Belle," Regina smiles politely, "would you like some of this pudding? It's a special Yorkshire."

"Yes, please, I'd love some. Last I had one was at Lord Tubbington's birthday, did you know that he-

She barely pays attention to Lady Belle's story about the scandalous Lord Tubbington. Her eyes are locked on Prince Daniel who was speaking to her mother.

She eyes his long hair that reached the back of his neck. He has a habit of running his fingers through the brown strands from time to time, she noted. His teeth are perfect, he bites into breadsticks with amazing proficiency.

_Will he ask for me?_ Regina wonders.

"_You're the most beautiful woman in all of Enchanted Kingdom." _

_No_, _Lady Belle is wrong,_ Regina shakes her head and smiles, _I've seen the most beautiful woman in all her glory last summer and I could never be her. I could be a close second…_

…

"_Why do you insist on showering outside?"_

"_What's wrong with showering outside?"_

"_Well…its not clean, you could catch a cold…someone could see you…"_

"_I couldn't careless. I like showering outside."_

_Emma shrugs, strutting off towards the well. A towel is hanging from her shoulder. She rolls up her shirt's sleeves and turns the handle on the wheel. A small pail sits on the edge. Once the bucket surfaces she brings it up and sets down beside her on the ground. _

_The well is surrounded by trees and thick bushes behind the stable. Horses are washed here but often maids use it for a quick shower during the day. _

_Regina sits down on a rock and crosses her arms. _

"_Close your eyes." Emma tells her, unbuttoning her shirt. _

"_No." Regina smirks, "you said you didn't care if someone saw you."_

_Emma turns bright red. _

"_I didn't mean…well…you know what, fine!"_

_The stable girl turns away and strips off her shirt. She kicks off her boots and reaches down to fill the pail with water from the wooden bucket. _

_Regina watches her, wide eyed as the blonde slowly pours water on her half naked body. The thin stream trickles down the length of the messy curls then travels down the milk white skin of her back. Another stream traces down the curve of Emma's waist and soaks her pants. _

_The sunlight flashes over the blonde's body. Small goose bumps appear on her skin as the summer breeze sweeps by. She keeps pouring water on her body, running her hand over the swell of her breasts, then rubbing the back of her neck and tracing her scalp. The princess watches her intently. Her friend never turns around to face her._

"_You're so beautiful…" Regina breathes. Emma doesn't hear her over the sound of water splashing over her naked torso. . _

…

Regina snaps out of that memory of summer afternoon. Soft music is playing in the ballroom, lords and ladies are dancing with the melody.

"Would the beautiful lady grant me a dance?"

She turns around and breath leaves her lungs. The prince himself is holding his hand out for her. She curtsies and eagerly takes the invitation. Prince Daniel leads her to the dance floor. From the corner of her eye, Regina catches the approving nod from her mother.

"How have you been, Regina?" Daniel asks her softly, twirling her around.

"Quite well. The war never reached the capital."

"True. It has been a tough year. All worth it of course…I can't describe how happy I was when I saw you first today."

Regina looks into his brown eyes and smiles.

"I've spoken to your grandfather," he whispers in her ear as he leads her back among the guests, "and your mother. They've given their blessings, Regina. We are to be married before the end of this month!"

Regina's heart thumps within her chest.

…

The dragon sits perched on the forest ground. The men are scouring the woods for signs of the Ogre clan.

The rider has his hood drawn. He throws a dead rat towards the dragon. The creature incinerates its feed in mid air then catches it between his sharp teeth. Emma carefully approaches the man.

"Dad?"

The man quickly turns around. The familiar blue eyes widen in shock.

"Emma?!"

He throws his arms around her and grips her tightly into his chest. Emma cries into his shoulder.

Emma smells the familiar scent of smoke and wood on her father. His soft hand caresses her hair. He kisses her forehead and lifts her face.

"Oh let me look at you sweetheart. You've grown over the months! How's your mother? Is everything alright back home? The war didn't reach there did it? What are you doing here?!"

"They recruited me," Emma tells him, "I thought I'd have to face off with those monsters, turns out they only needed me for the horses."

"What a waste of talent…" David scoffs, shaking his head.

"Right?! All the training you gave me wasted…"

"Not that you don't love horses I mean, you and Tony are inseparable, how is the big guy?"

Anthony trots over at the sound of his name. He sniffs the front of David's sheep skin cloak and neighs. The soldier rubs the horse's snout. Emma laughs.

"They really needed help in the stables back at the camp. I actually don't mind the job too much. With all the years of experience at Xavier's stable…I get to stick close to Tony…I met Graham there too."

"It's an honour to meet you, Ser David," Graham steps forth, "Emma has been eager to find you."

"Graham's been a very good friend to me," Emma smiles and ruffles his hair teasingly. The boy glares at her and looks nervously at David. He chuckles and shakes the young boy's hand.

"How did you come across the dragon, daddy?" Emma asks David as they sit down on the forest ground. Graham looks around for twigs and branches to start a fire.

"We found him last month. The ogres had him trapped in the woods, going in to kill him. His arms and wings were chained, mouth muzzled. The ogres hate dragon fire, they were going to kill him. Luckily I was patrolling the woods that day. Slayed all of the five dwarves and released him. He didn't leave this land. He'd fly over our heads, sometimes swoop down and sit quietly over a rock or something, watching our moves. I managed to train him to burn ogres whenever they attack. He listens to me."

David throws another rat at the black dragon.

"I named him Grim."

Grim lifts his head and eyes the father and daughter sitting next to him. His nose puffs out a ring of smoke. He returns to munching the roasted dead rat.

"Can I ride him too?" Emma asks eagerly.

"Soon my dear," David chuckles and ruffles her hair. Graham's lanky form appears behind the trees. he stumbles forth with his arm full of twigs. He piles them on the ground.

"Grim," David nods at the dragon. The creature lazily lifts its head and blows a small jet of flames at the branches, igniting them. Graham sits down by the fire and watches the dragon with awe.

"It has been such a tough fight here, Em," David speaks gravely, staring into the crackling flame, "we lost too many men here. The ogres just keep coming…I swear sometimes I feel like they just never die…or maybe they do and…someone…or something…brings them back to life…"

"Magic?" Emma asks, "do you think someone's controlling them?"

"I do…" David grumbles, "I know exactly who…but no one would believe me…"

"Who?"

"The Dark One" her father whispers, "His castle is here, way up in the northern mountains. They say it's abandoned. They ought to know better."

"What make you think-

"I've seen him, Em" he tells her, "Among the ogres, I've seen him roaming this forest. Just like the legend says. Hooded figure, cloaked by shadow…I even saw the dagger. His dagger."

"Did you send word to the capital?"

"No. We can't spare anyone to send out words. No ravens either. Its not safe. If I am right, and it is him, then we are going to see worse time ahead. This war is just the beginning."

Emma shivers beside her father. David puts his arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he speaks softly, "enough talk about war. Tell me about home."

She talks about the stable, the king's horses and the castle. She tells him about her mother and how much they talk about him at home. Talking to her father feels so easy after all these months that Emma can't stop herself from rambling on and on.

"…and then Regina and I finally found our way back. You should've seen Lady Cora's face when I escorted the princess back to the castle. We'd been missing nearly all day. I got an earful of what a terrible thing I had done taking the princess through the woods, unprotected, what if something had happened blah blah…as if I'm not capable of protecting her pfft!"

Emma points at the sword clasped on her waist. David chuckles and nods approvingly.

"I always keep it with me," she tells him. That earns her another kiss on her forehead.

"Has the princess married yet?" Her father asks.

"No. She's not going to."

"Oh Emma, I'm sure that's not true."

"…well…atleast she wouldn't until I return…" Emma mumbles, "she promised…"

David smiles at her but doesn't say anything.

Another hour passes by. Graham is sleeping heavily on the ground, curled up with his arm under his head and snoring. Grim is almost dozing off. Emma's head is resting on her father's shoulder, eyes closed.

David sits very still. Something has gone very wrong. None of his men has returned from their search.

Suddenly the fire dies out. The air becomes cold. A gray mist appears out of nowhere.

David grips his sword tightly in his hand, his other arm wraps over his daughter protectively.

His heart pounds against his chest as he watches a dark figure step out of the mist.

…

_*note: Sorry about the delay folks. It took some time to figure out the details. My exams are getting closer so there might be long gaps between updates. I have a ton of ideas for this fic and have no intention of giving up. I know it looks like Regina is headed for a het-ship, I assure you Swanqueen is endgame. Stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_She limps into the castle ground dragging a sword over the earth. The blade shines under bright moonlight as it draws a thin path towards the stable. As the young girl walks, blood drips down and paints each footprint. A horse follows her closely._

_The girl halts at the sound of voices near by the giant oak tree. The horse and its keeper stand perfectly still in the shadow of trees and bushes, watching the young man and woman near the old swing. _

…

Regina giggles as Prince Daniel gives the swing a good push from behind. Her long brown hair flies everywhere, being swept by the rush of wind. The prince jumps over and sits beside her.

"So this is what your friend made for you," he says, eyeing the growth of vines and leaves twisted around the tight rope. "Quite impressive."

"Emma is very skilled" Regina nods.

"Has she written to you since joining the north?"

"She wrote once a few days after reaching the camp. Told me a great deal about the stable and the horses. She's not exactly fighting in the war it seems."

"Of course, they would never send a young girl in the frontline," Daniel shrugs, "during my service in the south, I rarely saw women pick up their swords and axe for this war, I'm not saying there weren't any female soldiers at all…few… very few proved their worth…most were happy with their assigned duties in the camps. We all thought that was for the best."

"I think the king's army should train more female soldiers," Regina tells him, swinging back and forth with the prince, "while we may not match men physically, our endurance and determination is something you'll find rather hard to compete with."

"Why, I completely agree with you, m'lady!" Daniel chuckles and takes her hand. He softly kisses over her knuckles.

"And women also make the best of witches!" Regina smiles at him, "take me for an example."

"Your mother always speaks proudly of your gift. I would love to see you do magic, would you? For me?"

"Now?"

"Of course!"

Regina closes her eyes.

She conjures the image in her head- the colours, the smell, the smallest details. Then she waves her hand smoothly, tracing a curve in the air above their heads.

The prince gasps as a gust of wind blows over them, carrying a wave of drifting pink flower petals. A sweet scent fills the air around them. The petals rain down on them and gather on the ground below the swing. Regina opens her eyes and smiles at him.

Daniel leans closer. Regina holds her breath.

…

_Three days ago…_

The forest is growing loud with the sound of thumping feet and feral growls. The mist is thickening fast, hiding sky and earth.

David, Emma and Graham stand close together, backs pressed and waiting. All swords raised high. Grim flaps his wings to clear the cloud of smoke. The grey mist only grows thicker.

"Dad…" Emma breathes, "what do we do?"

David swallows heavily. His eyes scan desperately for any sign of the ogres. Or worse the warlock who is surely behind this magic. The Dark One.

He can only see the endless cloud of gray around him. Even the trees are disappearing from his vision.

"At this rate we won't be seeing each other for much longer," Graham mumbles. The small hunting knife is shaking in his hand.

Suddenly a loud explosion shakes the forest ground. The sound of swords rings out in the distance followed by screams of men. Emma's blood runs cold.

"The camp!" David gasps, turning around in the gray mist, "oh god…it was a diversion!"

"What?!"

"The attack earlier was a diversion!" David says furiously, "the clan was smaller…retreated quickly…oh god…Lord Gh'orik…the boys…oh god…what have I done?!"

"They needed you and the dragon out of the way…" Emma speaks grimly. Her father nods.

"The scouts are probably all dead by now…" David turns around as he speaks, "we have to keep the dragon safe. He's the only hope we have against the og-

He freezes. Emma turns as well.

"Where's Grim?!" Graham yelps, turning as well. "He was right here! Right here I swear it!"

They hear the romping feet getting closer. Tree trunks are cracking and collapsing on the ground.

Amidst the thick gray smoke and raging ogres, a voice is carried by in the wind. Someone is speaking in the ancient tongue.

A jet of green light explodes just a few feet away. The dragon cries out.

"GRIM!" David yells and sprints off blindly towards the light. Emma and Graham follow him deeper into the woods.

A blade flashes through the veil of smoke. The ogre charges towards them.

"Look out!"

David shoves Emma and Graham out of the way and clashes his sword with the grunting creature.

Grim calls out again. Another flash of light. Then nothing save for the sound of David's sword clashing with the creature's. The sound of marching ogres becomes louder by the second.

"Run!" David yells at Emma, "Emma, run!"

'Not leaving without you!" she yells and charges towards the ogre attacking her father. Her heart is pounding inside her chest.

"Get away from him!" she yells once behind the attacking ogre, wielding her sword up high. The monster turns.

She slashes his protruding belly with her sword. Then she thrusts it forward with all her strength, killing for the first time in her life.

The heavy body collapses on the ground. Blood splatters everywhere. Emma wipes her face. The sword shakes in her hand.

"You can't stay here," David whispers, looking gravely at his daughter. He crosses the distance between them in quick strides and pulls her tightly into his arms.

"I w-won't…l-leave you…dad…no…"

Emma's lips quiver as she tries to form words. Her voice trembles. Her heart is still very loud in her ears.

The mist clears. Emma looks up from her father's shoulder, towards the trees in the distance.

The ogre clan is waiting. Too many in number. Barely visible.

"Go…" David shoves her behind him. Emma falters a few steps. He turns around and nods towards Graham who had been watching their exchange very quietly.

Graham grips Emma's arm and starts to pull her back.

"No!" Emma tries to shrug him off, "no, dad, come with me! I'm not leaving you here!"

"Sweetheart," David says, "I have to do this. If I leave here today I would never forgive myself. I'll hold them off, you two run, find the horses they won't be too far along. Then ride back to the main camp. Tell them what happened. Tell them…the dark one has the dragon…the king needs to know…you'll be alright Emma…you'll be just fine…"

He turns around and grips his sword tightly in his hands, "Go! Now!"

"I'm coming back for you…" Emma tells him as Graham drags her away, "you hear me dad?! You stay alive! I'm coming back for you!"

"You're a good daughter, Em…" David whispers as the ogres slowly approach him. He wields his sword up high and runs towards the clan.

Emma sprints off in the opposite direction with Graham.

Just as David predicted, they see the horses not too far from the clearing. Emma jumps onto Anthony's back and races towards the main camp.

"THE OGRES ARE COMING!" they shout together as they reach the fences. The guards quickly open the gates for the two of them.

"What are you two idiots yappin' about?!"

Leroy crosses the compound to meet them near the watch post.

"What were you thinking going off in the woods like that?! I was this close to reporting to the commander an-

"The ogres are coming," Emma cuts him off, "Leroy, wake the commander, they're coming, they're right at the edge of the woods…the dragon…the dark one has the dragon…"

"Dragon? What in the name of-

And then he saw it. Above the tree tops the creature spread its wings. Emma turned and gasped when she saw his eyes blazing green. A dark hooded figure riding on his back.

Once again, Emma can hear the marching in the distance.

Leroy runs towards the tower. Panting heavily, he climbs the flights of stairs and reaches the top. The giant bronze bell rings out soon.

"They're here!" Leroy bellows from the tower, "The ogres are here!"

Soldiers run out of their tents, fastening armours and unsheathing their swords. Emma falls in line with the new recruits.

"They didn't train us for this…" Graham whispers, "we been working' with the horses what do we know about fighting?!"

"Just do what everyone else does," Emma mutters, "swing your sword at whatever coming at you."

…

They break through the camp's defences. Wires tear and fly in every direction as the ogres enter the ground. Grim hovers above with his rider, watching both sides.

"Watch for that dragon boys! Its fire gets anywhere close and you'll make a nice shish kebab for that monster. I'm sure the dragon would really appreciate that…you won't."

The commander chuckles as the soldiers shuffle uncomfortably. He twists the prosthetic hook into the hollow of his left hand. Holding his sword tightly, Captain Killian Jones guides his horse right in front of the line.

"I was fine in the navy they put me in this shit hole with amateurs…" he grumbles under his breath, then yells, "Newbies, aim for the ogre's leg first, once they topple over you slice their fat necks." he turns towards Emma and Graham, and the rest of the young recruits, "you will pair up. I want no heroes here today. You get anything you can't handle you run for your fucking life. You're more useful to the king alive than dead."

"We fight for the king!" a boy yells from the back, "we ain't no coward!"

"Yeah you say that to your mama when your body comes back in a casket," Jones snaps at him, "the soldiers of Xavier's army trained years and years for this war, they die they get the glory and medals and all that fuck. You fuckers are here to help them win. And for that, you gotta stay alive and keep those ogres busy. There's honour in that. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good," He nods, "now let's show them what we're made of!"

…

The canon fires again and again. Arrows fill the sky. Swords flash under the moonlight and blood flows into the earth.

The dragon rises from the tree top and sweeps down. Jet of green fire escapes its mouth.

Tents go up in flames. Soldiers scream in agony.

Amidst the acrid smell of burning flesh and blood splattering everywhere, Emma flashes her blade again and again. The ogre is twice her size, wielding a giant axe over its head.

"Now Graham! Now!"

As she slashes the creature's knee Graham jumps onto his back. The boy swiftly cuts his knife across the ogre's neck.

He lands on his feet as the creature's lifeless body collapses on the ground splashing blood all over his body.

Emma walks towards her friend but he holds his arm out, pushing her away. Graham turns his face away and throws up over blood and guts.

"Fuck…" he spits and wipes his mouth. Emma rubs his back.

"You did good, Graham," she tells him, "you're good at this."

"Couldn't have done it without you, Em," he smiles at her, "I got your back."

Emma punches his arm, "we still got a shit load of dwarfies to kill while they deal with the giant ones."

"Yeah, let's get on with it then!"

…

At the crack of dawn the ogre clan finally falters. Tired soldiers chase away the last remaining dwarfs. The larger ogres are being burned in piles.

"Yeah you better run!" Commander Jones shouts as he charges after the retreating ogres on his horse.

The dragon disappears behind the mountains in the distance.

Emma sits down on a rock beside Graham, panting heavily. A healer is patching up her friend's injured shoulder. He winces as Emma gently touches his back.

"Its gonna scar," she says, eyeing the bruise.

"Well I'll have a hell of a story to tell," He smirks then grimaces in pain, "hurts like hell though."

"I'm going back, Graham," she tells him, "I'm taking Tony and going back in the woods."

"Alright, give me a few minutes to catch my breath."

"You don't have to come along…" Emma mumbles.

"I want to. Now," he says simply, standing up, "where are those goddamn horses?"

They race their horses into the woods. Cold air brushes their bruised and tired faces. Emma squints as Tony rushes through the forest. The morning fog gleams under sunlight peaking through tree branches. Birds chirp here and there.

The northern camp's charred remains soon come into view. The walls lie on the ground broken and burned. Corpses are scattered everywhere.

Emma's eyes burn as the acrid smell of burned, rotting, flesh enters her senses. She swallows heavily, pushing down the urge to throw up right then and there. She rushes Anthony forward, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

They reach the small clearing where she had left her father last night, surrounded by bloodthirsty ogres. There's no sign of David.

"Dad!" Emma calls out. Her voice echoes through the dense forest. Graham waits quietly, holding the reins of the horses as she looks around.

"There's no body" she says, "if there's no body then he's not dead."

"Emma you don't-

"He's not dead Graham!" she yells at him, "don't you dare tell me otherwise."

Then she sees it.

Her father's long sword lying on the cold forest ground, painted in blood. The silver blade glints under the sunlight as Emma holds it carefully in both hands.

"I'll find you, Dad," she whispers, gripping the edge so tightly it digs deep into her palm. Blood drips down the blade. The searing pain mixes with the ache in her heart.

"I'll find you." Emma says again as tears fall from her bright green eyes.

…

"_I, Ser Emma Swan, proudly declare this land free of ogres!"_

_Regina stifles a chuckle behind her book. Her young friend is standing on top of a rock brandishing her new sword in the air. Emma's blonde curls are flying everywhere. Her cape – the red scarf she likes to borrow from Regina- is flapping against the afternoon air._

"…_and now," Emma jumps down and plants the tip of the sword into the ground. Then she kneels in front of Regina, holding her hand out towards her, "this prince would love to have the honour of marrying the beautiful lady and rule this land together, and live happily ever after."_

_She waits. _

"_Well?" Emma asks when Regina simply turns to the next page of her book. _

"_Well what?" _

"_Aren't you going to take my hand? I just killed all the ogres for you!"_

"_So you say."_

_Emma glares at her. Regina shrugs. _

"_Alright princess, what is so wrong with this story?" she frowns and crosses her arms. _

_Regina closes her book and folds her hands on top of the leather bound cover before speaking, "Where to begin…hm…first of all…you can't kill ogres in just five minutes that is just ri-_

"_It's a game!"_

"_Don't interrupt me, peasant!"_

"_Oh you did not just-_

"_Second," Regina raises her voice as Emma continues to grumble, "you can't be a prince."_

"_Why?!" _

"_You're a girl, silly!" the princess laughs, "only boys can be princes!"_

"_Not true! To be a prince you have to be kind, and selfless and love your lady. You need to have a sword and know how to ride a horse. I'll make a great prince! Now would you accept my hand in marriage or not, woman?!" Emma holds her hand out again for Regina. _

"_Alright alright!" Regina laughs and takes it. Emma smiles and pulls her up on the rock as well. _

"_Oh my brave prince!" the princess pretends to swoon as Emma wraps her arm around her waist and chuckles, "I humbly accept your hand in marriage. May the gods look upon us and our future fictional children and grant this land and our royal family all the happiness."_

"_You are really horrible at this ga- ow!"_

_Regina shoves Emma off the rock. Her friend laughs as she tumbles on the grass, landing on her stomach. The princess throws herself on top of her friend's back and pins her down. _

"_gerroff regina!" Emma speaks into the grass. _

"_Apologise!"_

"_Oh dear god, I'm sorry, your majesty, you're great at this game, now lemme go!"_

_Regina rolls off her and returns to her book. As Emma brushes grass off her shirt the princess lies down on top of the wrinkled picnic blanket, eyes glued to the page. _

_Emma drops down beside her friend as well and stares up at the sky. She edges closer to Regina so their arms brush against each other. _

"_If I was a boy prince…would you marry me?" she asks, looking at the puffy clouds floating by._

"_I would," Regina smiles as she tells her, "we'd have so much fun together! We could live in the castle. You wouldn't have to spend so much time in the stable, or with your mom in the kitchen. You could come to dinner and sit by me. Take me to the grand ball on Granpa's birthday…"_

"_We could go riding and stay out late, no one would scold us for it. Cause we'd be married."_

"_Yes!"_

_They fall silent, lost in their own thoughts. _

"_I wish I could be a prince…" Emma whispers after a while. Regina puts her hand over her friend's on the blanket and sighs. _

"_Me too, Em," she says, staring at the bright blue sky, "me too."_

…

_The swing slowly moves back and forth, as the prince kisses his bride to be. The girl turns around from the shadows and backs away, limping. She grips the horse's rein tightly in her bruised hand. She pushes her father's bloody sword back into its leather sheath. _

_Emma catches a swirling rose petal in the air and crushes it inside her clenched fist. _

_Tears stream down her cheeks, over dried blood, cuts and bruises. One by one the teardrops fall on the muddy ground and disappear, as she walks on towards the stable with Anthony by her side._

…

_*Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I hope the jumps from present to past and then present again isn't too confusing for my dear readers. My skills are very limited. I'm trying my best. Let me know what y'all thought of this update!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma shivers against the stream of cold water running down her body. She fills the small pail again and empties it above her head. Blood washes down into the drain of the bath stall. She scrubs herself with a washcloth, trying to rid herself of the filth covering her body.

She hears the stable doors creak. Laughter and hushed voices pour into the enclosure. Emma grits her teeth and scrubs her arm furiously.

"Who's there?!" She hears the prince call out.

"The stable girl, your majesty," she says, raising her voice, "Emma Swan."

She hears the gasp and sound of feet running towards the bath. Regina bursts in, followed by Prince Daniel.

"Good grief!" he quickly turns around, "put some clothes on, girl!"

"I apologise your grace; I'm long due for a shower." Emma smirks and eyes a very shocked princess beside him.

"Daniel…" Regina finally finds her voice, "I'm truly sorry, but would you be kind to give me and my friend here a moment?"

"Of course, m'lady," Daniel nods without turning, "I'll return to the castle for the night, you and…er…your friend here have much to talk about."

He takes Regina's hand and kisses it. Emma rolls her eyes as Prince Daniel walks away.

"Emma…" Regina leans against the door, watching her, "when did you-

"I just got back." She poured more water over her body.

_What is wrong with me, _she wondered quietly as she reached for her towel. Something snapped inside her when she had seen the prince kiss her friend.

_Why does it bother me so…why does it matter so much…_

"When will you be marrying him?" Emma asks, stepping out of the bath stall. Her long wet curls fall loosely over her shoulders, hiding her breasts. She drapes the towel around her waist as she walks towards Regina.

"Next week. We are to be betrothed in front of the court tomorrow."

"Lovely."

"You don't sound very happy…" Regina takes a few steps back as Emma nears.

"Are you happy?"

"I'm getting married."

"Does he make you happy?"

"I'm getting married…to him…"

"Do you love him?"

"Emma I-

"Do you?!"

Anger pours out of her voice as she steps away from the princess and starts pacing around, "you want me to be happy?! Happy?! Its hell out there, the ogres, the war…people dying…and I come back and…and…you kissed him!"

"So?!" Regina speaks up, "he's going to be my husband!"

"You enjoyed that didn't you…havin' a real good time…" Emma glares at her, "he's a grrreeeat kisser, isn't he?! Did he grope you too?! Get his manly hand all up your-

She swallows her words as a slap lands heavily on her right cheek. Her face burns.

"How dare you…" Regina speaks through gritted teeth, "how dare you ruin … this … moment … this…"

"Oh am I too bitter for you now? I spent the entire month cleaning horse shit…the last two days fighting for my life…watching heads getting sliced and guts flying everywhere…my father…my own father is missing and I don't know if he's dead or alive or worse…and I come back here hoping…hoping at least you…you would…and then I see you with him…on the swing…_our swing_…how… dare… _you!_"

"Are you jealous?!"

"Jealous?! haha…"

She laughs, almost hysterically. She laughs and laughs until she can't anymore. And then the tears begin.

Emma presses her bare back against the cold stable wall and hugs her shaking form. She makes a fist on her right hand, digging her nails deep into her bruised palm. Pain rises from the scar where she had gripped her father's sword too tightly.

"Emma…come here…"

She let's Regina pull her into her arms. She shudders into the warm embrace. The sweet scent of lilac and jasmine fills her senses. Soft brown hair brushes gently against her cheek, wiping her tears. She wraps her arms around her friend's waist and sighs.

_I missed this… _

"I'm sorry…" Regina mumbles, stroking her tangled curls, "I'm so sorry…"

Emma doesn't say a word but tightens her grip around her friend's waist.

_Just let me stay here like this…and I'll never be…afraid…_

"It just sort of happened…he leaned in…I just let him…it wasn't even that good…really slobbery…his mouth smells like pork chops…probably from dinner earlier…"

Emma laughs inside Regina's arms, "pork chops?! Oh good god…"

"I'm serious!" the princess chuckles, "he's horrible at it, Emma! I'm sure you're a better kisser!"

"…wait, what…?"

Emma pulls away to look at Regina who blushes bright red, "I-I I… mean… that … that …you … you're …surely…I mean-

Regina turns around mumbling but Emma keeps her pressed against her chest. She leans over and whispers in her friend's ear, "would you like to find out, princess?"

…

Regina doesn't shy away as Emma turns her around to face her. She looks deep into the bright green eyes. Her cheeks flush as Emma gently strokes her face. Her fingers twirl damp blonde curls falling over her friend's chest.

Her friend's very naked chest.

"Emma stop…" she whispers, but makes no attempt to turn away.

"Why?"

"You're…too close…and…"

"And what?"

"Naked…very…very naked…"

"You never had an issue with my nakedness before, princess, what's different now?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Um…no you won't!" Regina winks and yanks Emma's towel from her waist. She wiggles out of her friend's embrace and turns to run.

"Not so fast princess!"

She yelps as Emma tackles her onto a pile of straw. They roll around laughing.

"I've got straw all over me!" Regina shoves Emma off her and picks at her hair.

"Me too and I'm naked!"

"Serves you right!"

"Oh really?!"

Regina laughs as Emma rolls over and pins her down.

"C'mon Em, get off me!" she giggles, trying to free her hands. Then she looks into Emma's eyes and her heart stops.

"Emma…"

Without another word, Emma Swan leans down and claims her lips.

…

The commander drains another tall mug of Bloodymead and thumped the empty mug infront of a very sleepy Graham.

"Another round, lassie!" he bellowed, grinning widely at the barmaid. The barmaid, Ruby, stalked over with a pitcher and filled up Commander Jones' cup.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asks Graham.

"No…why is it called Bloody Mead?" he asks her.

Ruby chuckles and says, "The wolf pack owns this tavern, they got creative with the drink names. We make the mead special; no one else got the red stuff like us. Don't worry, it's not actually blood…" She winks.

"You a wolf too?"

"Yeah…barely…I've only seen two full moons. I'm just a child in wolf time," she shrugs, "I don't get to go in the woods much, my father and brothers they do most of the hunting. We sell their games in the market, whatever's left we share. My granny and I, we brew the drinks and run this tavern."

"Is it painful?" Graham asks, "the turning I mean…"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm sorry…my father was a hunter. He used to hangout with wolf packs, had a lot of respect for them."

"Oh? Is he here with you?"

"Nah…" he shrugs, "dead. We buried him with all the other soldiers."

"Too many people died in this war…" Ruby sighs. She pats his back and walks towards the next table.

"It's all bullshit" Hook grumbles. He gulps down more of his drink and speaks, "this war, the ogres, the army, its all one fucked up mess. Xavier got his balls handed to him so now he's pissing on all of our lives and sending us to get slaughtered cause he's too much of a fucking-

"Your grace, with all due respect, I don't think it's appropriate to talk about the king like this!" Graham cuts him off as people were listening in.

"It's the truth, son," the commander shrugs, "you ought to know the truth. Everyone ought to know the truth."

"What's there to know? The ogres attacked out country and the soldier's are protecting it. The king's army won everywhere else; it's just the north that's left. Then war's over."

"Ever ask yourself why we still haven't won the north? We've been fighting this entire year. The eastern docks and western border barely saw any ogres. When the war finally reached the south everything got quiet within a month or two. But the north? The ogres are hell bent on the north…why? And it ain't just the ogres, son. They're just the foot soldiers. Oh the things I've seen…magic…dark…dark magic…"

"Ser David…he…said something about the…" Graham lowered his voice, "…the dark one?"

"He was a clever man, Ser David," Hook nodded, "poor bastard…they didn't even spare the body."

"What if Ser David's alive…"

"Oh," the commander shakes his head, "I hope not. If they took him alive…I don't even wanna think about the hell they'll put him through…"

As Hook gulps down his mead, Graham quietly thinks about what his commander just said. He thinks about his friend, Emma Swan, who told him to meet her at the royal stables in the morning, where she works.

The trip back from the main camp was very quiet. The commander decided to take a few days leave and escorted them back to the capital personally. Emma barely said a word on their way back. Graham saw her reaching for her father's sword from time to time. Sheathing and unsheathing. Gripping the hilt tightly in her hand. Staring blankly at the trees. The sky.

_I hope Ser David lives, for Emma's sake_, Graham silently prays as Hook calls Ruby for another drink. She leaves the entire pitcher for him as he offers her three silver coins.

"I'm not going back," Hook declares later taking drunken steps out of the tavern with Graham. They walk towards the horses tied to the pole at the back. "I'm not going back in that fucking death camp again. They can hang me or fucking lock me up in the dungeon for life, I ain't going back there."

"But Commander Jones, refusing to do your service for the king…that's…that's treason!"

"Tell you what, son," Hook smirk, "I ain't the only who done it. There's a band of men like me…mercenaries, thieves, pirates, you name it. They got their call for service and said fuck it. I'll go with them. Fuck the king."

"But Commander-

"Not your commander anymore, lad, its Killian Jones to you. Hook for short. Hell maybe I'll sail a ship again, go back to bein' Captain Hook."

The man turns to Graham and smiles, "I say you and the lassie, Emma, you two have talents. Good skills with swords. Don't waste it in the wrong war. You younglings know nothing, its all medals and glory for you. Whatever you think you're fighting for at the north…you're not. Ser David knew. I know. And I'm through with this. Xavier can save his own fat ass, he brought it on himself. I'm not gonna fight his war for him."

"What do you mean he brought it on himself?" Graham asks as Hook mounts his horse.

"The war was always about the north…it always was…"

As he guides his horse towards the woods, Hook calls out behind him, "if you need to find me, Graham, or want to join…talk to the barmaid…she'll tell you where to go. Adios!"

Alone in the tavern's backyard, Graham watches the old commander disappear behind the dense cluster of trees.

…

Regina is sure she's on fire.

_Fire? I'm…no...oh no I'm not on fire…I'm…god what am I doing…_

Her cheeks are flushed. Her skin feels too warm. Too sensitive. Her heart is beating too fast. She can't breathe.

All she can do is kiss. She can kiss and kiss and kiss some more.

She loves Emma's lips. Their shape. Their softness. She loves the way they brush over hers, gently. She loves the way they just seem to fit with hers.

She loves the way she's nestled into Emma's chest now. Her arms are no longer pinned above her head. Emma is holding her close. They're both lying on their sides, covered in straw, on the stable ground.

She loves the way Emma plays with her hair as they come up for air between kisses. She loves looking into those bright green eyes which stare at her full of wonder and new found knowledge.

_Kissing Daniel was nothing like this…_

Daniel's features were hard and rough. His jaws were too square, lips too dry. His arms were muscular and they lacked the warmth Emma has.

_He doesn't have her scent…the sweet…familiar scent…_

Emma smells of fresh grass and spring rain. Emma's hands are soft and caring. Emma's touch sends her entire body up in flames.

_He can never be Emma…_

Regina sighs as she hides her face within Emma's tresses. She runs her hand over Emma's now covered arm. Her friend had finally decided to throw a shirt on, upon her insistence, before they continued their kissing frenzy.

"What are you thinking?" Emma whispers, pressing her mouth close to her temple.

"I'm thinking a lot of things."

"Care to share?"

"Maybe not…just yet."

"As you wish, princess."

Regina listens to Emma's heartbeat. The steady rhythm is surprisingly soothing. She feels herself unwinding more. She tries to match her breathing with Emma's.

"I have never felt happier, in my entire life." Emma simply states and returns to stroking her back. But she stops again and says, "I don't know what this means though."

"Me neither." Regina tells her. She lifts her head from Emma's chest and captures her lips once again.

_All I know_, she wonders quietly as her friend smiles into the kiss and holds her close to her chest, _is that I never want to stop kissing Emma Swan. _

_Never. Ever._

…

_*Note: I think I'm really testing the limits of a T+ fanfic. I've never written anything other than M+ and this is actually quite challenging. I'm a smut whore you guys my brain just wants them to roll in the dirt and do the nasty. Let's see how long I can go without changing the rating. _

_I have finally figured out the main conflict and ready to move forward with more confidence. The updates will pick up speed after my exams end next month. Until then, everything will be slow, apologies! Thank you for choosing to read/follow this fic! I hope I can live up to all the expectations._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma lays her head down on her mother's lap and stares up at the countless tiny stars twinkling above.

Mary Margaret quietly runs her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"…and he didn't say when he'll be back?" she asks Emma after a long pause between them.

Emma wonders once again if she should tell her everything that happened with her father.

_What do I tell her? I found him and let him fight all alone against all those ogres? That I could've ignored his order, stayed behind and fought with him? No one knows if he's dead or alive, or what happened to him…I don't have answers for her. Not yet. _

"He has to take care of something…I'll…meet up with him soon enough."

_I'll find him again. I will._

"Mmhm…your father is like that. Always taking charge and heading into trouble. I wish he wasn't so…reckless. It's this goddamn war…making everyone reckless…"

They talk some more on the porch. About David. About the war. After a while Mary Margaret gets up and makes her way inside the house, raising her voice slightly for Emma to hear on the porch.

"Make sure you pick up something good to wear at the market. You can't go into the ceremony wearing those rags you call clothes…

"What's wrong with my clothes?!"

"Nothing, just find better clothes for tomorrow. You'd give me hell if I made you wear a dress. Got no time for that- I'll be busy all day cooking and cleaning with the rest of the maids. If you're going to wear pants at least find some nice ones. If you're going to serve food and wine in front of Lady Cora's guests you got to look the part. If not for anyone, do it for your best friend. It's her betrothal! You don't want to embarrass her do you?! Especially with all these people coming in…"

Mary Margaret disappears into the house ranting about all the royals arriving for the big ceremony and all the work she has to do. Emma's mind wanders back to the evening, to the moments spent with her friend, as she sits alone under the stars.

_Did I really kiss her…over and over again…?_

_I held her in my arms and kissed her. And she kissed me back. She smiled. That sweet Regina smile. And she let me kiss her some more. Oh if I only knew kissing her would feel like this…like swimming for ages in the tide then finally coming up for air…lungs burning…hearts racing…but it felt so good…so good…I'd have kissed her every single day in all that time we've been friends…I'd kiss her on the swing, by the lake, in the morning, in the evening…_

She imagines all the way she would've kissed her friend. All the way she still could.

If only Regina would let her.

…

Regina tosses and turns under her blanket, in the darkness of her bed chamber. Restless.

She grips the blanket tightly to her chest and bites her lower lip.

Her mind whispers in the voice of Emma Swan. Her sleepless dreams are like flashing images. Of Emma. Of her. The kiss has unleashed desires inside her she never knew existed. The kiss has filled her head with unholy thoughts.

_Her name is a sigh escaping her friend's soft lips. Warm breaths falling on her neck. Teeth grazing her heated skin at maddeningly slow pace. Her body shivers with new sensations. Her fingernails dig into the smooth back, scarring. She is pinned under Emma's weight. Their chests are pressed together. Emma moves down. She plays with the messy blonde curls hovering over her breasts for a moment, then clenches them tightly in her fist and cries out as Emma bites her tender flesh. _

Regina feels her breaths growing heavier. A fire burns at the pit of her stomach. She presses her thighs tightly together and grips her pillow. Her heart thumps loudly.

_The bed rattles against the wall. She's drenched in sweat, hers and Emma's. Their eyes are locked together- green upon brown. She can see the desires written in the bright irises. She can read her lover's thoughts and they feed the burning flames inside her. She thrusts her hip forward. She let's Emma take her closer to her edge. _

Her hand creeps under the blanket and travels down.

_Emma claims her with a searing kiss. Their tongues dance together. Nerves pulsate between her legs. She bites Emma's lip and moves her hip in circles. Their moaning and gasping bodies slap against each other. She unwinds under her lover's touch. She cries out in her arms. Emma holds her close to her heart as she comes crashing down. _

"Oh Emma…" Regina sighs into her pillow as her breathing slows. Her finger stops circling. She opens her eyes at stares up at the ceiling. Wiping sweat off her forehead, she throws aside her blanket. Her skin radiates heat.

The moonlight is entering her room through the parted windows. The curtains dance as the midnight air rushes into the bedchamber.

Regina thinks about Emma. She imagines the blonde lying next to her, her long curls resting loose over her bare torso, and her chest rising and falling smoothly while she sleeps.

_I wonder how she looks like when she's sleeping…does she smile when she's having a good dream? Does she talk in her sleep? There's so much I want to know…_

More than anything, Regina wonders if Emma would ever dream of her this way.

…

"Well? How about this one?"

"It's good, if you were planning to go as my Nana!"

Emma throws Graham a dirty look as he bursts out laughing. She returns the floral patterned doublet back on the rack and looks for a better one.

"This one?" she picks out a jerkin and holds it against her chest.

"Hmm…" Graham eyes it curiously, "it has potential."

"I'll try it on, hold my sword."

Emma hides behind the array of old rags and takes off her clothes. She pulls on the black pants Graham picked for her and the white shirt as well. The leather jerkin fits her perfectly. She leaves a few buttons open near her collarbone.

"Burgundy suits you really well," her friend smiles as she steps out.

"I'll take it!" Emma calls out to the shopkeeper. The middle aged woman was having a furious argument with another customer, so she walks over and places the coins in her hand. The woman barely acknowledges her and continues to spit and curse at the bargainer.

"Graham!" someone shouts as Emma and graham stroll back into the marketplace.

"Ruby! Emma, this is the barmaid I was telling you about."

"You're the soldier girl Hook was talking about aren't you?" Ruby nods, "your old commander said I'd be seeing you two soon."

"I'm not signing up for anything just yet," Emma shrugs then lowers her voice, "from what Graham told me I gathered that the commander is choosing treason over serving-

"It ain't treason to try to learn more before you go around brandishing your sword at whatever Xavier points at," the barmaid says, falling into step beside Graham and her. She carries a basket full of tiny bottles. Emma smells sweet grapes and berries on her.

"Are you telling me you didn't see anything weird up north?" Ruby raises her eyebrow, "nothing odd? nothing that makes you wonder how come the king never warned us about this?"

"Maybe he doesn't know…"

"The king knows everything but keeps the truth from us. He needs us to keep fighting while he does god knows what. We're no better than the ogres, sweetheart. The war isn't about us, for us or against us. We're the foot soldiers. We're throwing our lives away without knowing what the real story is."

"Oh and you know the real story?" Emma glares at the brunette. She can't deny the possibilities of what Ruby was saying. But then her father's sacrifices would mean nothing. The months she spent in his absence taking solace in the fact that he was one of the King's men, fighting for this kingdom's safety- it would all be a big farce. She couldn't accept that.

_I didn't leave him behind to fight for nothing…_

Suddenly a drum beats out in the distance.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

It plays the rhythm of marching soldiers. People start to make their way towards the commotion.

"I do know the real story," Ruby winks and turns to run towards the centre, then says to Emma and Graham who are hurrying after her, "but they will be the ones to make you believe."

The three of them join the crowd of onlookers at the market centre. Up front, there is a man on a black horse. He's clothed in black as well. He has a black scarf draped around his neck, covering his head and face. Only his eyes are visible, which are keenly scanning the crowd now.

"Brothers and sisters!" He calls out, quieting the whispering on lookers, "the king is once again levying war duties upon us. But do we know what we're fighting for? Anybody?"

"For our safety!" someone yells out from the crowd, "we must save our lands, the ogres will destroy everything if we don't fight!"

"The ogres aren't our real threat!" the man in black shouts, "I was up at north I've seen the war first hand. The ogres are servants of the Dark One!"

Gasps rang out simultaneously as the man describes what her saw. Emma listens as he talks about the green lights and the raging ogres who die and return unless their bodies are burned to ashes. She thinks back to the giant pyres at the northern camp.

"They kept the truth from us knowing we'd never sign up for battles that can't be won with simple swords. Swords are powerless against magic so dark, so powerful!" he says, "I cannot say too much out of fear of being persecuted, but know this, if you continue to sign up for the army, and fight the way the king wants you to fight, you will die and there's no honour in it. We shouldn't be fighting the ogres, but preparing for the assault of dark magic that is surely coming and coming soon. We must fight to protect. Protect our children. Protect our families. We, the crusaders, scout the vast lands of the enchanted kingdom searching for weapons and clues to defeat our real enemy, the Dark One. We will prepare you for the worst. We'll show you how to fight magical creatures. If this war is to be won we must stand together. If we are to survive we must look after each other, because the king is sure as hell not saving our skins. Join us and we'll show him how to win a war!"

Many people nod in agreement. Some clap and cheer for him as he finishes.

"The parchment for recruitment is pinned on the big oak tree near the wall. Only sign your name and we'll find you. The crusaders will protect you and your families, even when the king turns his back on you."

And with that, the man rides his horse into the woods and disappears.

"I'm signing up," Graham declares as a small queue form near the oak tree, "coming Emma?"

"I…" she hesitates. _Would Dad want me to…he fought for the king not against him…_

Signing for the crusaders would mean she has to fight against the entire royal family.

_Against Regina…_

"I have to think about this," she tells him. Graham shrugs and joins the line.

"Think fast, or the king's men will come looking for you, and take you back north again," Ruby tells her then walks over to stand beside Graham.

Emma turns and makes her way towards the castle.

…

Regina lies on her bed staring at the bright blue sky through her open windows. She doesn't reply when her maids ask her about breakfast. She doesn't move to let them change the bed sheets. She doesn't look up when they hold up a number of gowns for her to choose from for the evening's ceremony.

She watches the puffy clouds. Floating abstracts.

_If only the day wouldn't rush by so quickly…if only I could slow everything down…and think…_

She imagines Daniel's ring on her finger. His promise of marriage. A responsibility. An expectation. A duty.

His face morphs into Emma's and the weight lifts from her heart.

It is the kiss that has her heart in turmoil.

That damned kiss.

_If only she hadn't been standing so close…all naked and…wet…God so wet…and smelling so sweet…staring at me with those gorgeous green eyes…it's all her fault. Did she have to be so perfect in everyway? Did she have to be so irresistible…so…kissable…_

Regina hides her flushed cheeks on her pillow as she conjures that memory again.

She remembers every little detail from last night. Fingers tangled in Emma's golden curls. Emma's arms around her waist. Her moist lips sucking on hers. Tongue exploring her mouth. The sweet taste. Feeling light headed. Heart beating out of her chest. Emma's whispers. Emma's sighs. Emma's breath. Emma's piercing eyes looking into her weak ones. It was exhilarating.

Nothing like what she has shared with Daniel. There had been nothing familiar there, nothing to make her head spin and heart race. His lips aren't soft. They aren't the ones that have been stretching into a smile at the first sight of her every single day, for the past ten years. His hands are strong. But she can't give in to them and forget the rest of the world. She can't lace her fingers through his and see them fall into place. His hands are bigger.

Her hand fits into Emma's like it was always meant to be there.

…

The carriages begin to arrive later in the afternoon. Lords and Ladies walk into the great hall, arm in arm. King Xavier greets them with his nephew, the Prince, by his side. Servants drag wagons full of foreign delicacies that will be given to the betrothed couple after the night's ceremonies. Emma carries wine glasses on a silver tray, going from guest to guest.

"Oh Lady Cora has out done herself. Look at the lovely flowers! Looks like they have… wait…are those diamonds? Are those roses encrusted in diamonds?! My goodness they're actually glowing! Oh beautiful magic!"

"Well it is her only daughter's betrothal…"

"If only Ser Henry was still alive, he'd have tears in his eyes."

"Prince Daniel is so handsome; I wish he'd pick my daughter rather than that witch's."

"Hush! Don't let Cora to hear you, or she might turn you into a frog."

"You! Girl! Come here."

Emma quickly turns around at the sound of Lady Cora's voice. She hurries over to the royal tapestry, where the woman stands in a black and purple gown. A guard speaks in a low voice next to her.

"Your grace if you'd please just let me speak to the-

"I've told you, Seymore, the King is not to be bothered with such little matters tonight. Deal with it yourself."

"But m'lady, it is absolutely crucial this news reaches his highness. They've been sighted not too far from here; we fear they might be headed for the castle. The king must be warned!"

"If you are so concerned Seymore, then do your duty as the kingsguard and protect the castle as you see fit. I will not have your baseless speculations spreading paranoia among my guests. Away now!"

The man helplessly shakes his head and ducks away. Lady Cora turns to face Emma.

"My daughter is being exceptionally difficult today," she says beckoning her to walk along as she heads towards the kitchen. They walk past frantic cooks stirring large pots and maids running around with vegetables. Mary Margaret raises her eye brow as they walk past, then returns to mixing the batter.

"I don't even want to think about the wedding day…only a week away now…if she is going to be this stubborn…"

Emma follows the ranting lady into the pantry. Cora thrusts a basket full of an assortment of grapes and berries into her hands.

"I'm sending you up so you would talk some sense into her. As annoying as I find it she listens to you. Give her this and tell her everyone's expecting her in the great hall within the hour. Tell her not to disappoint me for once."

Emma bows and hurries towards the staircase. She quickly walks down the brightly lit hallway to the princess' bed chamber.

"Regina?" she knocks. No answer.

She opens the door and walks in. The evening sun is entering the room, bathing the walls in warm orange glow. A sweet scent hits her nose as she comes to stand in the middle of the room.

"Regina?" she calls out again.

"In here," comes a distant reply. Emma walks towards the bath, still holding the basket in her hands.

Steam rises from the bath water in the brass basin. Rose petals float over the ripples.

Regina pads around in bare feet, taking off her dressing gown. It lands on the floor. Emma watches her from behind, throat dry as sand.

She has never seen her friend so naked before. Her dark toned skin shines like gold under the torches. She watches as Regina pushes her long hair to one side of her shoulder, and bares her neck.

"Well?" the princess looks behind her, "what are you waiting for?"

"Erm…I…I'm not sure what-

"The fruits Emma, they're for my bath."

"Oh. Right. Right…"

She swallows deeply and walks over to her friend. She puts the basket on the floor and nudges it forward with her foot. She hears Regina's soft chuckle.

"Here, take them in you hand like this," without turning Regina bends over and picks up a small handful of berries. Emma's eyes stay glued to her back. "crush them in your palm and smear the juice over my skin," Emma watches the blue and red trail of berry juice running down Regina's knuckles as she speaks, giving her a strong urge to lick the princess' fingers.

She does as she's told. She crushes the berries in her palm and rubs their skin and sweetness on Regina's arms. She smears red on her neck and runs her hand down the length of her spine. Regina turns around.

Emma keeps her eyes away from the Princess' which are closely watching her every movement, every expression. Her cheeks flush red as she rubs each breast.

"Its very good for the skin," Regina whispers as Emma's hands trail down to her abdomen. Her stomach contracts under Emma's touch.

Emma kneels on the floor before the princess to cover her each leg, trying desperately not to stop and breathe in the intoxicating scent just hovering above her temple now, so close to her reach, her mouth. The urge to part those lips and dip her tongue into sweetness maddens her. She works faster.

Regina steps into the rose water bath after Emma finishes. As she washes her hair Emma sits down on a stool, trying to calm her racing heart.

_God…my god she's beautiful…just absolutely beautiful…_

That is all she can think as she wipes the beads of sweat from her forehead. She unbuttons the front of her jerkin and loosens her shirt.

"Your mother is expecting you at the great hall soon," Emma tells Regina.

"So is the rest of the kingdom." the princess scoffs, scrubbing her arm.

"It is a special day. The decorations look lovely. The food smells great. The guests are happy. The prince is excited and-

"I can't stop thinking about the kiss." Regina abruptly cuts her off, "I have…feelings…that were never…well I guess they were always there I just…never so on the surface…"

"Feelings?" Emma looks up to meet her watchful eyes.

"Yes."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"Oh"

"Oh?" Regina raises her eyebrow, "that didn't sound good."

"You're getting engaged. To the Prince. To Daniel!"

"Tell me you are not thinking of kissing me right now."

"I can't lie to you."

Regina smiles. Emma smiles as well.

She stands up form the bath and walks towards Emma's seat, dripping water on the floor. Emma looks up at her as she picks her washcloth and starts drying herself.

"We've been friends for years. No one has ever made me feel so safe and loved the way you always did. Still do. I trust no one in this world more than you, Emma. True friendships are rare, and I found it in you. But that kiss last night, we weren't just…being friends were we?"

Emma doesn't reply. Regina throws her leg over hers and sits on her lap in all her naked glory.

"I don't want to be with him anymore," she mumbles, playing with the string ties of Emma's shirt, "but I don't have a reason yet, for leaving him."

The brown eyes look into hers. Regina's face is merely breaths apart from hers. Emma can count every eye lash on her eye lids. She can memorize the outline of her glistening lips, soft and luscious.

"What if…" Emma finally finds her voice, "…what if I give you a reason?"

"I would runaway with you in a heartbeat," Regina smiles.

"The prince is next in line for the throne, are you sure you want to throw all that away for…nothing?"

"Nothing?!"

"Life with a stable girl is a far cry from a life as queen. I can hardly give you anything, Regina," Emma shrugs, "and I shouldn't take away your happiness."

"You are my happiness damn it! I was willing to go anywhere and do anything for you before, even just as a friend. I wanted to go with you when you went off to the war, I would've fought by your side. If you would just…just let me… Not a day went by that I wasn't worried about you, fearing for your life. I know you have to go back again, for your father, but damn it Emma if you leave me behind again I will kill you. Especially after that goddamn kiss!"

"That kiss was really something wasn't it," Emma chuckles wrapping her arms around Regina's waist, "I can't stop thinking about it either."

"Then take me away, before this engagement, before I have to wear his ring or he…before he…"

"He will not touch you."

"He has the right to!" Regina bursts out, "once we are betrothed he can choose to ignore old traditions and ask to bed me before the wedding next week! He can…he…"

"No. You are mine." Emma tells her, looking straight into her tearful eyes, "he doesn't get to have you. I'll steal you away from him."

"Will you?! Really?!"

"Yes…yes…yes…a thousand times yes." Emma smiles and shakes her head, "I think I just might be insane, but I'm going to take you away, princess."

"Tonight?"

"It has to be after the betrothal. There will be fewer eyes watching."

"But you will come for me? Tonight?"

"Yes, m'lady," she caresses her cheek as she says, love pouring out into her words, "I will come and take what is mine."

Regina crushes their lips together into a searing kiss.

…

_*Note: I almost caved in this chapter. Almost. I mean, it would make such a good smut scene…on the bathroom floor…then in the bedroom…I almost went there. _

_This fic is testing my resolve._

_Stay tuned!_


	6. Chapter 6

_*Note: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Exams are all over, in fact high school is all over so my dear readers y'all can finally expect regular weekly updates! _

_Happy reading! :)_

**Chapter 6**

_The waves of the Enchanted Lake crashes on to the shore. Water splashes over giant rocks at the bottom of the keep. Ravens fly off from the shadows of the high brick walls. Screams echo from the depths of those walls. Lightning crackles across the sky. Emerald clouds hover above the towers. _

_He paces around the balcony. His heart racing in anticipation. _

_He closes his eyes, searching for the mind of his warrior. He reaches for the thread belonging to his latest trophy. _

_They're perched on a high rock. Master and dragon. Observing. _

_The army waits in the shadows of trees…_

_His vigil is disrupted as a timid knock sounds behind. _

"_Enter," he grumbles, opening his dark green eyes. _

"_M'lord," the man says, "we need…more…"_

"_I thought you found a way grow it in your cauldrons, Victor."_

"_I-I did…I have…but the quality is not good enough."_

"_I can't keep refilling those vials, you know that very well. Or do you intentionally wish to cripple me?" He raised his eyebrow at the cowering man. _

"_No m'lord, n-never!"_

_He knows better than to believe mere words. _

_The man gasps as he mutters the incantation and enters his conscience. He searches for any black tears in the threads of his thoughts. For signs of betrayal. He finds none._

"_You're being honest Victor, good," he mutters, breaking away from the spell, "approach."_

_Victor nods nervously and retrieves a small glass vial from the pocket of his robe. Then the small pump and needle. Syringe- he called it. Another one of his bizarre inventions._

"_It is a fateful day, Victor," he tells him as the contraption sucks out his blood, "by nightfall, the lands of Enchanted Kingdom will belong to me. And Xavier…oh he'll be on his knees begging for mercy."_

"_Of course m'lord," Victor nods, pulling the needle head out of his vein and inserting it inside the vial. Dark red liquid pours into the glass container. _

"_There it is…" the man sighs as a silver mist appears on top of the blood. The red then turns to emerald. _

"_I'll have my revenge," the Dark One whispers, watching his magic swirl inside the vial, "…and I'll take back all that is mine. All that Xavier took from me. Kept from me. It is time."_

…

Graham watches them move around the tavern. The other recruits nervously nudge each other, whispering, as the men wearing black scarves take their places at the front. Face hidden. Eyes sharp ahead.

Ruby walks around with a pitcher, pouring drinks from one table to another, nervously glancing at the visitors, offering friendly smiles to some.

A tall man steps forth and the room falls silent. His blue eyes dart around the room. He's probably their leader, Graham decides, just as the man begins to speak.

"One of our brothers spoke to you earlier today," he says in a raspy voice, "this crowd here has shown interest in joining the crusaders. You have signed up to fight the real war against the dark one. But before we welcome you into our village and teach you our ways, you must first know the truth. You must know why the crusaders were necessary in this war. You must know why this war started in the first place."

He takes a breath and continues, "Xavier conquered our Enchanted Kingdom over a decade ago. He chased away the barbarians who ruled these lands. Xavier's kind nature won over nomadic hearts. No one opposed as his army marched in; they were welcomed with open arms. His rule began without a bloodbath.

Xavier wanted to eliminate any possible threat to his throne. The large number of ogres living in these lands worried him. They are savages. Laws and ethics of our society do not apply to them. A huge amount of farmland and woodland were under the ogre threat. Their presence in those places prevented Xavier from expanding his kingdom. So, he turned to his royal advisors a solution to this problem.

The first obvious choice was, of course, extermination," the blue eyed man paces around the very quiet room, speaking aloud, "but Xavier didn't like that. The kingdom just didn't have enough resources back then, to kill and dispose of those giant creatures. Their number was a huge problem. One of his advisors, a powerful warlock named Rumpelstiltskin, suggested controlling the ogres. He said he could take over minds, erase any man's conscience, and replace desires with those of the kings. Controlling the creatures with simple minds was much easier than humans. The ogres would become Xavier's very own puppet. An army of mindless but ruthless warriors, ready to do the king's bidding. Xavier loved it. He ordered Rumpelstiltskin to start his work right away. He built a fort, hidden within the northern mountains, where the warlock would alter the ogres, breed and train them. The best witches and wizards, and anyone with knowledge of these creatures were sent to the keep, to help Rumpelstiltskin.

This warlock, the king's very own advisor, his right hand man, is who we know today as the Dark One"

Gasps. Whispers. Nervous voices hiss. Graham looks around the room, finding only shocked faces. No one had known the true identity of the Dark One.

The man raises his hand to quiet them and speak again, "it is unclear what exactly happened next. Some say Rumpel got greedy, wanted the army to himself. Others think it was Xavier who had wronged his trusted friend some how. There are bizarre stories that say Rumpel fell in love and wanted to be a changed man, but Xavier refused him freedom. What we do know for certain is that the warlock was no longer serving the king. The tension heightened between the two. Next thing anyone knows is, our villages being destroyed and people dropping like flies under marching ogres. And Xavier finally declaring war."

He walks over to an empty stool and sits down. Ruby appears with a mug full of frothy mead and he gulps it all down in one swig.

"My father," says the blue eyed man "was one of Xavier's advisors. He didn't like the mind controlling idea from the beginning. His suggestion was striking a deal with the ogre clan leaders. They may be savages but they understand exchanges. Favour for a favour. They could've been contained to a small part of the kingdom, not affected by Xavier's rule. Until his dying breath, my father wished he had been more convincing. He's gone now, but his vision is alive through us, the crusaders. We don't take pride in killing the ogres, most of the times it's inevitable. But we're also on the look out for a cure. We want to free them from the curse Rumpelstiltskin has casted and try reasoning for once. It seems impossible, I know. At least we're not throwing our lives away in vain. We are teaching ourselves magic, so we can fight against the dark one. We're the only ones who can save the Enchanted Kingdom from being overpowered by dark magic.

We'll be riding back to the village at sunset," he stands up and walks towards the door, "those who wish to join us, bring your horses behind the tavern. Bring your family with you; we have a place for everyone."

"I have to go find Emma," Graham tells Ruby as she walks up to him, "she doesn't know about any of this."

"I'll come with you," the barmaid nods and walks away with the empty pitcher.

…

"You are so beautiful…" Emma whispers.

Her friend eyes her on the mirror while placing a golden bracelet on her wrist. The train of her crimson dress is spread on the floor. Emma sighs, staring longingly at her friend's chest, where the corset is pushing out her ample bosom. She silently thanks the dressmakers for this glorious sight before her.

"Eyes up, Swan."

Emma blushes bright red and looks away.

Regina smiles and pushes her long hair aside, revealing her neck and shoulder. Her dark eyes look up, beckoning Emma to tie the knot on the back of her dress.

Emma gingerly secures the loose strings. Her fingertips trail over Regina's skin. She feels the sharp intake of breath under her touch. Her own heart thumps loudly in her ears.

She places a kiss on her shoulder. Then another.

"Emma…" Regina whispers and takes her hands. She pulls her closer, bringing her arms around her waist and keeping them locked around her. Emma holds her against her chest, placing soft kisses on the nape of her neck.

"I didn't know how much I wanted this…" she whispered onto her skin, "I didn't know I wanted you this way…I didn't know I could…"

Emma dragged her lips up the length of Regina's neck and shoulder, kissing away the gooseflesh rising under her touch. Her hands entwined with her friend's. Her lover's.

"I think I-

"Regina?!" Cora's voice drifts in from the doorway, "everyone's waiting my dear are you ready?"

"Coming, mother!" Regina quickly replies, gripping Emma's hand tightly.

"You have to go," Emma tells her, pulling away.

"I know." Regina stares at her feet, unmoving.

Emma leans down and gently kisses her cheek. A sigh escapes the princess' lips. She takes her friend's hand and leads her towards the hall.

…_love you… _

Emma swallows the words and watches Regina walk down the marble staircase, with her mother by her side. At the bottom of the steps, Lady Cora eagerly nudges her daughter into taking Prince Daniel's waiting arm.

…

"Woah hold on!" Graham stops Ruby at the edge of the tree line and looks around, "something isn't right here…"

The courtyard is deserted.

"There are always guards here…" he mutters, scanning the archways leading to the great hall. The celebrations are underway; distant chime of harps and flutes is pouring out in the royal garden, followed by laughter and loud voices. Then he sees them.

"Ruby…" he mumbles through dry lips, "…they're here…"

"What?" the barmaid peeks over his shoulder.

"Run!" Graham hisses, "I have to warn Emma…everyone! They don't know!"

"Look you're clearly panicking I don't see wh-

"There!" he points towards the garden stretching across the courtyard walls. Hidden within the shadows of countless trees and shrubs, small rounded eyes are blinking rapidly. He hears the rustling of leaves. Heavy bodies trying to stay still.

"Ogres," he whispers, heart racing within his chest. He pulls out his sword.

"Get help," Graham tells Ruby. As she disappears within the trees, he takes a deep breath and steps forward.

…

He barges into the great hall, making everyone jump on their seats. Emma leaves her drink tray on the table she was serving and runs to her friend.

"I-I t-tried t-to stall…" He pants, gripping Emma's shoulder. His sword hand shakes as he tries to maintain his grip on the silver hilt. Blood soaks out of his clothes. Xavier and Daniel rushes towards them, along with a few guards. Regina stands stunned on the dais. The king is yet to announce the betrothal.

"What is happening here? Who is this boy?" The king demands, looking at the guards.

"O-o-ogres!" Graham chokes out, "Ogres are…approaching the castle…they're…in the garden…fought three in the courtyard…I couldn't…I had to warn…had to…Emma," he grips her arm, "get out of here. They're coming!"

"Graham, you're bleeding!" Emma presses against his stomach, he winces.

Whispers break among the guests.

"Is this boy insane?!" Daniel appears bewildered, "Ogres? Here? We have kingsguard patrolling every entrance to the castle, someone would've said-

"There…was a…speculation…by one of the guards…" Lady Cora speaks up, "suspicious movement near the forest watch…"

Xavier turns to face his daughter-in-law, eyes burning with fury, "and you failed to mention this earlier…why?!"

"It was only a speculation, without any proof I thought it unnecessary to worry you-

"How dare you!" Xavier growls.

"My king I-

Xavier raises his hand and the lady falls silent.

"Escort the guests out," he orders his guards, "then send word to the nearest base camp. We need every available man and wom-

A shrill cry in the distance drowns out the king's words. Through the tall windows of the great hall, Emma watches the dragon spread its wing, hiding the afternoon sun.

Grim shoots towards the castle like an arrow. The rider on his back guiding him.

A jet of red and yellow spills out of his mouth and bursts through the window. His fire melts the glass and scorches the golden- red curtains. The Xavier house tapestry goes up in flames.

Emma senses Regina moving close to her. She doesn't look next to her. She doesn't look anywhere but straight ahead, where the dragon is hovering in mid air, burning the castle towers into ash.

Her eyes are glued on the rider. She stares at the familiar face disbelievingly.

"ATTACK!" David shouts, "in the name of the Dark One!" and hundreds of heavy thumping feet rise from all directions. The royal garden lies destroyed as ogres stomp through, uprooting trees, and trampling over rose bushes.

_Dad…?_

Her blood runs cold in her veins.

_No…no…it can't be…how could…no…he would never…_

"Emma, look out!" Regina yanks her down on the marble floor as another scorching jet shoots into the hall and hits the chandelier. It comes crashing down, scattering sharp crystal pieces everywhere. Madness breaks out in the hall. The air fills with black smoke and panicked screams. The prince stands frozen in place. Xavier's jaw hangs open.

"…we knew this day would come…" Lady Cora mutters beside the king, "we knew…"

She moves past Xavier and kneels on the ground where Emma, Graham and Regina are huddled together.

Cora looks steadily at Emma and says, "Get my daughter out of here. Get her out, now. Keep her safe."

"Wh-

"Mother, let me help," Regina speaks up, "you've taught me well, I can fight with you I-

"Don't argue with me, darling," Cora says sharply. But her eyes soften as she touches Regina's cheek and sighs. "There is a lot you don't know, my dear," she says, her voice breaking a little, "but now is not-

"No!" Regina nearly shouts, "no mother! I-I am staying. You can't just-

"Keep her safe," Cora tells Emma again. She leans over and kisses Regina's forehead.

"I'm sorry my darling," she sighs, "…this is entirely my fault after all."

Lady Cora stands and carefully moves towards the gaping hole on the wall, facing the dragon and the rider hovering in the air on the other side. The ogres flood into the castle grounds, spilling blood everywhere.

Cora thrusts her arms out and mutters. A small glowing orb appears in front of her. Slowly it starts to grow, buzzing and hissing.

"C'mon…" Emma helps Graham up, pulling his arm over her shoulder.

"N-no…no…" Regina shakes her head and runs towards her mother.

"Regina, go!" Cora hisses through gritted teeth, "once I release this magic, you'll be caught in the whirl, so run! Get out of here!"

"Mother!" Regina yells, tears streaming down her cheeks. Emma pulls her back before she has a chance to make another leap. The air swirls around them, charging towards the glowing orb within Cora's hands.

Emma drags a struggling kicking princess with one arm, and the other holds her injured friend, now limping by her side.

They push past escaping guests and guards locked in combat with the giant gray creatures. They splash over pools of red gathered on the white marble steps.

"Graham! Emma! This way!"

Emma looks up at Ruby's voice. Standing near the edge of the castle gates, are a small group of mounted men, wielding their swords up high. Face hidden behind black scarves. Ruby stands infront of them, holding the reins of two horses.

Emma jumps on top of Anthony and pulls up a thoroughly distraught Regina in front of her. Graham mounts his horse with the help of the barmaid.

"Stay close," a scarfed man grumbles, "we'll clear the way."

They race their horses through masses of stomping, grunting ogres. The crusaders lead the way, slicing and stabbing through the charging creatures.

"Head towards the forest! Ogres are ordered to march forth, they won't be turning back unless instructed. Go!" the leader yells, chopping off a head in one stroke of his sword.

The ground shakes violently as an explosion rings out behind them. Emma looks behind. Regina peeks over her shoulder.

Thick cloud of black smoke rises from the burning towers of Xavier's castle, barely standing in the sea of marching ogres.

Regina squeezes her eyes shut and grips on to Emma's neck. Her tears fall uncontrollably as the small group rides into the depths of the Enchanted Forest.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_I'm gonna love you like I've never been hurt before_

_I'm gonna love you like I'm indestructible"_

_Robyn_

"Regina, please, talk to me…

Emma knocks on the door for the hundredth time. No answer.

"I know you're hurting, I know you hate me right now. There's nothing I could do. Your mother told me to save you. I couldn't have left you behind. Please. Regina?"

Every broken sniff on the other side of the door sends pain shooting through her heart. Every fibre of her being screams for her to break down the door and cradle her into her arms. Soothe her. Tell her she's here. That she will always be here.

"Just let me in, Regina, please?" Emma begs as her knees give away and she slumps down on the ground. She bangs her fist on the locked door, eyes watering.

_She hates me…she hates me she hates me she hates me…_

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma whispers against the old wooden door, "You know we had to leave the castle, they burned it down…my father burned it down…I don't know why, I don't know…if that's why you hate me then…fine. You don't want to talk right now, fine. You want to be angry at me, fine. You want to punish me, that's fine too. I'll still be here for you. I've always been…here…I-

Emma chokes on her words as more tears spill down her cheeks. She can't say them out loud yet.

_I love you…_

She says over and over again to her self, inside the tangled mess of thoughts and emotions in her head. Her heart weighs down as she leans against the door and listens to the princess crying on the other side.

…

Dawn breaks over the Enchanted Forest. Under the orange glow of the morning sun little blue birds chirp from treetops. Mountain peaks bask in the day's first light. The sun pours over the small lake deep inside the forest. From the mountain's body, the fall releases jet streams of glittering water into the lake. Trees rustle as the westerly blows past. A green leaf flies off from a branch and lands on the crystal body of the lake. It floats away aimlessly with the gentle waves.

The village wakes up with the forest. The decks on tree tops creak as soldiers step out, stretching and yawning. They climb down the rope ladders and switch with the incoming group. As roosters croak from straw roofs, heads peek out from tents and hut windows. Some head towards the lake with clay pitchers. Chairs are drawn in the soldier's dining hall. Fruits are being washed inside the kitchen. Someone pokes the fire inside the giant hole on the ground. Two others carry a large pot full of milk and place it on top for boil.

Ser August walks around the training ground with Captain Hook, discussing the progress of the soldiers. Young boys carry out wooden dummies and round targets from Hook's lodge, and place them out in rows.

Ruby and Graham wait near the edge of the forest, with a four other wolf pack and crusader brothers. They hide behind the shadow of pine and spruce until a carriage come rattling along the path. A grey haired lady steps down from the driver's seat and embraces the young wolf. The others open the carriage doors and carry out baskets full of bread, barley and herbs, pitchers full of fresh brew, and bundles of clothes and blankets.

Across the village ground, under the roof of an old shack, Emma sleeps on her arm, curled up out front. Suddenly the doors behind her creak open, making her jump and bang her head against the rotting wood.

"I'm up…I'm up! I'm…you…what-

She sees the blood shot eyes and the deep dark circles underneath them. Regina avoids her gaze and drops a crumpled piece of paper on her lap.

"I need these…" she mumbles, "as soon as possible." Then she disappears in the darkness behind the doors. Emma gapes as the bolts are secured behind her once again.

By the time Graham comes by looking for her, she had been staring at the paper for quite some time, disbelievingly.

"You should come and help out," Graham tells her, "there's a lot to-

"I need your help," Emma mutters, re-reading the list she was handed.

"Alright, I've got some time. What do you need?"

"A live rattle snake, for a start," she tells him.

…

"EMMA I SWEAR TO FUCKING-

"GODDAMMIT GRAHAM HOLD IT STEADY!"

"ITS GONNA BITE OFF MY HAND OH GOD!"

"IM TRYING TO PUT IT INSIDE JUST KEEP YOUR HANDS STEADY!"

Graham squirms as Emma holds the snake between two metal spikes and pushes its hissing head inside the leather satchel. She quickly snaps it close and ties a tight knot around the opening.

"You are crazy!" Graham huffs, "and that girl is trying to kill you. You and me both."

"Oh, shut up."

"She sent you to catch a snake, Emma! A fucking snake! If this is not a plot to get you killed then I don't know wh-

"C'mon," Emma beckons him, "we still have to get the wild berries and mushrooms."

"Yeah…yeah…" Graham grumbles behind her, holding the rattling satchel far away from his body.

They climb down from the rocky cliff and head towards the lake. The mushroom patches are scattered around the lake shore. They push past webbings of vines and shrubs, arriving near the mossy ground. Emma finds her way close to the fall and starts picking the mushrooms off the ground. The bushes hold tiny red berries in small clusters. Water from the falling jet sprays over them, making their bodies shine like rubies. She takes a handful.

Then something catches her eyes behind the bushes. Her boots splash over water and bedrock as she looks behind a few more. She smiles at her findings.

_I have to bring Regina here_, she decides, walking back towards the village with Graham.

…

_Emma runs across the hallway, as fast as her small feet would take her. The princess' screams echoes across the walls. Finally she sees the entrance to the princess' bedroom. Mary Margaret is watching from the door, holding a glass of water. Lady Cora ties to soothe her daughter inside. Emma quietly approaches her mother and peeks inside the room._

"_Calm down darling, tell mommy what's wrong. Are you hurt? Screaming is not going to help! Regina! Calm down!"_

_Regina grips her pillow and wails. She rocks back and forth hugging herself. _

"_I want daddy!" she croaks through her tears, "he always makes sure they don't come and get me when I'm sleeping."_

"_They? They who?"_

"_Those things under my bed…" Regina mumbles, diving under her blanket, still sobbing. _

"_Sweetheart there's nothing under the-_

"_I want daddy!"_

"_Regina…"_

"_I was never…never scared when daddy put me to bed…he always made sure they were gone…and he stayed until I fell asleep…"_

_Mary Margaret wipes her tears beside Emma. Lord Henry's untimely death has shaken the entire family. Lady Cora looks sternly at her eight year old daughter. _

"_You go to sleep now Regina, enough of this silliness."_

_Regina sniffs loudly. Her lips tremble. She looks helplessly towards Emma. _

"_M'lady?" Emma speaks up, "can I show the princess something?"_

"_Now is not the time, girl," Cora tells her, trying to force Regina back on her pillow. _

"_It might help…" Emma tries again. She looks up at her mother who sighs and says, "m'lady, the princess might feel better talking to her playmate…"_

"_Fine! Fine!" Cora gives up as Regina wiggles out of her arms, "do whatever. I have enough troubles to deal with already, and my daughter's foolishness doesn't need to be another."_

_She looks at Mary Margaret and says, "make sure she's in bed within the next hour. I'll come to check."_

"_Yes, m'lady," her maid nods, nudging Emma into the room. _

_Emma sits down beside Regina and takes her hand, "c'mon princess, I'll show you something amazing."_

"_Close your eyes first," Emma tells her, before dragging her out of bed. _

_Mary Margaret follows the two girls out into the back yard. Emma takes Regina into the garden and stops by the rose bushes. _

"_What is it?" Regina asks, squeezing her eyes shut. _

"_You can open your eyes now, princess."_

_Slowly Regina opens her eyes and gasps. Tiny stars are floating all around her. Except they're not quite stars, not the kind you see up on the sky anyway. _

"_Fireflies," Emma tells her, "I wonder how many of them are here. One, two, three…"_

"_Four, five, six…" Regina counts them, smiling brightly. The tiny creatures flutter around her, glowing yellow. Mary Margaret hands Emma a small glass jar. _

"_Let's take some for your room, alright?" Emma opens the jar and captures a couple of them. _

"_They're beautiful!" Regina exclaims, taking the jar from her. The flies hover inside, twinkling. _

_They return to the bedroom and Emma slides the jar under Regina's bed. Mary Margaret tucks the princess in and pulls a blanket over her. _

"_Look Regina," Emma smiles, pointing under her bed, "now whenever you look down there, even if the room is dark, there's always gonna be light. When you sleep, the fireflies will keep a look out for you. That's what my dad always told me, when I used to get scared." _

_Regina peeks under and sure enough, as Mary Margaret blows away the candles, the fireflies shine brighter than the stars on the night sky. A tiny part of her wishes Daddy was there to see the fireflies. _

_Emma winks at Regina and returns back to her mother's side. The princess sighs and finally closes her eyes. _

…

"No! No no no no…" Regina stirs the cauldron frantically. Sweat drips down her messy hair. Her eyes burn from the fume, rising from the potion.

"The colour is all wrong…no…." she mumbles to herself.

The dead snake hangs from the holder. She has drained its venom and used it with the rest of the ingredients.

"I did as she taught me…everything has to be perfect…just like mother taught me…just like-

As the potion changes colour to muddy brown Regina growls in anguish. In a fit of rage she kicks the table in fonts of her. The cauldron topples over, bubbling potion spills out on the floor. The snake's body flies across the room.

"Damn it!" Regina screams, "damn it damn it damn it!"

She punches the wall as tears pour down her cheeks. Her knees give away. She sobs within her arms, shaking horribly.

The setting sun enters the room through the open window. Under the golden sky, the burned remnants of Xavier's castle, looms beyond the forest border. With both towers and most of the walls destroyed, the structure is barely standing. Smoke is still rising from the destroyed rubbles.

Her body shakes so violently that she can't breathe. The pain sharpens inside her. Regina grips herself tightly and rocks back and forth.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Let me in."

This time it is not a request. This time the girl isn't panicking on the other side of the door. This time Regina knows she has to open up otherwise something might go horribly wrong in this room.

She pulls down the latch behind her and sits back down again. Her legs are too weak to hold her weight.

Then she feels her. Sitting down on the ground next to her. Arms wrapping around her and pulling her in.

She breathes her. The familiar scent. The curls brushing across her cheek. The steady heart beat. The soft voice.

"Regina, I'm here. I'm right here."

She lets herself cry into her shoulder. She cries her heart out. She screams as tears spill out uncontrollably. She sounds mad, hysteric. Her throat burns. She punches her. She grips her tightly, clinging to her for dear life as her pain takes over.

Emma cradles her in her arm, rocking her back and forth as she cries for her mother. For everything she has lost.

…

Emma leads her into the forest. They trample over dead branches, push past vine webbings and step into the shore. The moon hovers over the lake. The sound of rushing water reaches their ears. The silver moonlight glitters over the ripples. She hears Regina sigh behind her.

She takes off her boots. Regina does the same. Hand in hand they step on to the bedrocks, where the waves wash over their feet.

Wind rustles the forest trees. The bushes sway from side to side. A swarm of bright fireflies flutter in the air. They twinkle over the lake, surrounding the two of them.

"I thought you'd like to see this…" Emma whispers watching the creatures flying around.

"Oh…" Regina breathes, her voice breaking a little. Her eyes grow wide in wonder watching the creatures shine like a thousand shiny stars.

"I know they make you happy…we can count them together…see how many there are… one, two, thr-

Emma's words get lost inside her mouth as she captures her lips. She kisses her deeply telling her everything her words can't.

Emma wraps her arms around her waist and holds her tightly as they kiss each other breathlessly.

"I love you," Regina whispers into the kiss, "I love you so…so…so much…"

Emma smiles against her lips and pulls her close, "…and I love you…I have always loved you…"

Regina sighs happily and kisses her again.

…

It feels like a dream when Regina pulls Emma down on the bed with her. The bed creaks under both of their weight. She swims in the adrenaline rushing through her veins. her heart beating fast as Emma kisses her again.

She takes her time taking her clothes off. She unbuttons her shirt, pushes down her pants. Emma pulls her dress up over her head.

They lie naked, pressed close together. Her heart against Emma's. Beating fast. Faster.

Emma plays with her hair. Kisses on her temple, her forehead, her cheeks and her lips. She traces a finger down Emma's side. She hides her face within Emma's neck. She lets Emma hold her for a while, steady their breathing, their racing hearts.

Then Emma hovers over her, pinning her down under her weight. She crushes her lips with hers. Regina loses herself.

Emma kisses down her body. Tongue circles her hardened nipples. Emma licks them wet, before kissing down her abdomen. Her muscles contract as Emma kisses her stomach and moves lower. Her mouth disappears between her legs. Regina clutches the bed sheet and gasps as Emma plants a kiss there. She whimpers as her tongue strokes her. Torturously slow circles. Flicking up and down.

"Emma…" she groans, her fingers clutch blonde curls, urging her lover's mouth. Emma smiles and sucks her deeply, nearly stopping her heart.

As their lips meet again Regina tastes herself on her lover's mouth. Every nerve in her body burns with need. With hunger. Emma trails her hand down between her legs. Pressing a finger into her wetness.

Regina takes her in for the very first time. Her hip thrusts forth as Emma pushes in, moaning into her mouth. Her wetness coats her finger sliding in and out of her.

Emma drives her finger in, pushing forward with her hip. Regina grips her tightly, breathing heavily against her sweating skin. Emma kisses her neck, whispers in her ears. She tells her about her own dreams. Tells her she is everything she ever wanted.

"I…I love you…I love you so much Regina…" Emma whispers over and over again.

Regina moans loudly and thrusts her hip into Emma, taking her deep inside. Her wetness gushes out as pleasure rocks her core. Waves wash over her as Emma softly rubs her, slowing her thrusts.

"I love you too," Regina smiles, opening her eyes to the bright green ones. Emma wipes the sweat off her forehead and plants a kiss there. Regina pulls her down and kisses her deeply.

Emma lies down beside her and wraps her arm around her. Regina sighs into the warmth of her body. She kisses her chest as her own heart flutters.

"So much better than my dreams…" she mumbles falling asleep as Emma gently strokes her hair.

…

_*note: this chapter was a lot of work (it may not seem like it). I had to write and re write three- four times and finally managed to come through with this. Hope you all liked it. Let me know._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The candles on the oak table flicker as he tucks a napkin into his collar. Lightning flashes across the room. Rain is pouring down heavily outside the tall windows. He watches the restless sky from his seat, taking small sips from the goblet. He smacks his lips, enjoying the taste of the wine. His emerald eyes reflect the electric clouds hovering above the northern keep.

The doors open. Two guards escort his guest into the dining hall. One of them drags out the chair on the other end of the table.

Rumpelstiltskin smiles as she takes her seat. The guards clear the room.

"We're having steak tonight," he declares, picking up his fork and knife, "I had it cooked just the way you like it, m'lady. You must be starving after that long journey."

She doesn't look at him. Thunder echoing through the brick walls.

The steak cuts like butter under his silver knife. He eats slowly, savouring each morsel. From the corner of his eye, he watches her shadow.

After the servants clear away the plates, he walks over to her. He traces a finger down her chin.

"We are finally together, my love, aren't you happy?"

"This is not how I wanted to be with you." Her voice is dry.

"Everything I've done…everything I plan to do…it is all for us. You, me and our child."

"Call off this war then, and we'll be with you."

He laughs, "we both know that will never happen as long as Xavier lives."

"I can talk to him, I can-

"Talk to him?!" he bursts out, pacing the room, "like you did fifteen years ago?! Oh no my darling, I won't make the same mistakes again. I finally have you with me, my love. He will not take you away from me. I am going to destroy Xavier, at all cost. But first, tell me dear, where have you hidden my child?"

"Somewhere safe," Cora tells him, "away from you."

He drops on his knees and looks into her eyes, "because you believe I'm a monster?"

"Now more than ever. Your minions burned down the castle. Nearly wiped out our entire family-

"They are not your family!"

"That is not for you to decide. I chose that life over you."

He swallows her bitter words and asks through gritted teeth, "Where is she?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"You will dare keep my daughter from me?!"

"She is not your daughter."

"Yes she is!" Rumpelstiltskin growls and slams his fist down on the table. The wood cracks. Cora sits very still.

"I will find her," he mutters as he beckons the guards back into the room, "wherever she is, I'll find her and bring her here. This kingdom will be hers. My legacy will be hers. I will end whoever stands in my way. Even you."

He storms out of the room as the guards haul Cora away to the tower.

…

Regina kneads the tender skin under her palms. Emma sighs under her, lying half naked on a moss covered rock as she massages her sore back. Her pants are soaked in splashing spring water.

"Hook should ease up on you…" Regina tells Emma, trailing her palm down her spine, applying pressure.

"I'm his star pupil," Emma chuckles, "he's got me training the newbies because he can't stand their 'lack of swordsmanship'. And in return I get to listen to him ramble on and on about wars he fought, heads he severed and all that. While duelling him mind you."

"August came by the healer's hut today, he had news of Grandpa."

Emma lifted her head and turned to look at her, "They found him?"

"Word is he managed to escape the burning castle. He's with his cousin in the south the moment, recovering from his injuries. Daniel is there as well."

"Oh."

Neither of them speaks for a while. Emma watches the ripples on the lake, the waterfall loud in her ears. Her heart flutters as she feels Regina lay down on top of her. Arms snake around her waist and embrace her tightly. Regina kisses the back of her neck.

"August wants me to visit Grandpa, talk some sense into him. I doubt that'll make a difference and August knows it. He wants to send a small group of scouts to recruit from the south. Anyone and anything we can find."

"So…you'll be going then…"

"Only if you come along," Regina whispers in her ear. Emma smiles.

"Thought you'd never ask."

She turns around and catches her lips. Regina trails her finger down Emma's spine as their kiss deepens. Emma rolls over and wraps her arms around her waist.

"…Emma if Daniel is going to be there then-

"We don't have to talk about that right now…" Emma kisses her neck. She kisses her collarbone. Her shoulder blade. She parts her legs. Regina pushes into her.

Water splashes onto their bodies, cooling their sweat covered skins. Regina sucks a pink nipple into her mouth. Emma's moan disappears within the crashing waterfall. A gentle breeze sweeps over the forest, carrying scents of a thousand different wildflowers. Fingers tangle into blonde curls. Crescent marks cover dark skin. Murmurs float in the air in between soft kisses.

The sun searches for the young lovers. Under the shade of trees and rocks, they are lost. Golden rays pour over the gentle waves wash on to bedrock as Emma gasps. Regina's mouth works magic on her. Her tongue slithers inside, making her body erupt in flames, releasing violent waves rising and falling deep within her being. Regina laces her hand with hers as her body quakes with each crashing wave. Regina moves up and pulls her close. Emma sighs into her chest, as her own heart races on.

"You are so beautiful…" she hears Regina whisper. Emma looks up into the dark brown eyes.

"Says the woman who makes me breathless every time…" she returns, making the princess blush.

Regina plays with her golden curls as Emma curls up against her torso. They talk softly, lying in each others arms. White puffs of clouds float away in the blue sky. Emma kisses Regina. Regina kisses Emma. Again and again. The string of kisses does not end as they bask in each others warmth. The afternoon drags on.

…

"M'lord! M'lord I've done it!" Victor comes running into his chamber. He follows the rambling man down the staircase, through the tunnels and across the bridge to the peak.

"There!" his servant points below the bridge, into the enclosure carved into the mountain's body.

"I've brought them back…" he mumbles, "your blood runs through their veins…they live…they live m'lord!"

Shrill cries rise from the pit as lightning flashes across the green sky. Skeletal hands claw out of mud and filth. Blood red eyes stare wildly.

"Set them free." the dark one declares as the sky rumbles above.

…

_*Note: This is a really short chapter, after a reeeeaaaallly long break. I'm really sorry, my dear readers. My summer days have been reduced to working long hours and hitting the pillows as soon as I get home. I was ready to call quits on this fic but changed my mind and forced myself to sit down and write today. Sometimes I forget writing is the only thing that keeps me sane, I'd be damned if I give up. Also, it wouldn't have been fair to you all who have been so patient with me. Thank you for all your support and kind words. I'll try my best to update as much as possible. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: Finally got some time to update! Sorry for keeping you lovely people waiting. I hope you like this one._

**Chapter 9**

A carriage pulls into the courtyard. Two guards march over and halt on either side. One holds the door open for the princess to step out into the southern sun. Her companions drop down from their horses and stand by her side.

George IV, Duke of the Southern Kingdom, hurries out into the courtyard to greet his niece. His golden red cloak swishes over the grass as he makes his way towards the travelling party.

"My dear Regina!" he exclaims gathering the princess in his arms, "Oh you had us all worried! Daniel has been inconsolable since that tragic day, oh my child, come in, you're home now."

"Thank you, m'lord," Regina offers a polite smile, "I hope you'll allow my friends to accompany me as well?" She gestures towards Emma, Ruby, and her rather grim looking brother, Rafael, all standing alert behind her carriage.

"Well of course! I'm sure we can find some suitable quarters for them to spend their stay," George nods and guides Regina into the castle, "come my dear, your grandfather is expecting you."

Emma falls in step behind the Princess and the Duke. They walk down long brightly lit corridors. Golden curtains are parted on either side of tall windows, letting bright sunlight into the castle. Patrolling guards bow to the Duke and Princess as they pass, but eye the guests suspiciously.

"Regina! Oh thank goodness!"

"Grandpa!"

The princess rushes to the old king's side as soon as they enter the chamber. Xavier gathers his granddaughter in a tight embrace. His forehead is covered in white bandage, skin badly burned.

"Is mother here as well?" the princess asks, a faint hint of hope lingering behind her question. Her face falls as the King shakes his head.

"It was chaotic. Bloody. Everything was burning. I remember a hand...Daniel's... pulling me out of the rubble...then everything went dark. Next thing I know I'm waking up here, George and Daniel hovering over me. I'm sorry about your mother, my dear. I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. Or you."

"Our people kept me safe, grandpa," Regina reassures him, "they are still fighting, rebuilding, resisting the ogre forces trampling over our land. Its not over yet."

"You don't mean..." Xavier looks at her disbelievingly, "...the resistance...those treacherous bastards...don't tell me you've been living among those insane extremists! Those baboons calling themselves the Crusaders! I will have their heads!"

"They're the reason our kingdom hasn't fallen yet!"

"They're traitors! Do not sympathize with them! My dear, you are young, there is a lot you don't know about the matters of our kingdom. These people who supposedly saved you are pushing their own agendas. They will use you to take the throne from me!"

"As if there is a throne left for taking, grandfather!" Regina shouts in exasperation, "Its all a pile of ashes now. All for what?! If you had just left the ogres alone we wouldn't see this day. Mother would still be here."

"...who told you all this nonsense?! How dare you talk to your king this way?!"

"I know all about Rumpelstiltskin."

Xavier sits up on his bed, wide eyed, "you...what?!"

"That's right. I know. If anyone is to blame for this war its y-

"That's enough!" George steps forth and places his hand on her shoulder, "your grandfather is in a very fragile state, princess. It might be best not to agitate him at the moment."

"He is wrong about the Crusaders," Regina states firmly, crossing her arms. Xavier scoffs and shakes his head.

"These past few days have been difficult for all of us," George tries to break the tension brewing between the king and the princess, "let the king rest, Regina, I'm sure you're awfully tired after that long journey. C'mon now. We can all talk again once everyone has had some time to think. Let me show you to your chamber."

They walk across the corridor and climb the marble spirals. Her heels click over the shiny surface.

"Here we are," George stops near the west wing, "I'll send up a few maids to tend to you."

"That won't be necessary," Regina tells him, "I'd rather have some privacy. It has been a long day."

"Of course. I have arranged for your...er...friends...to stay in the servants quarter. I would offer the guest rooms but unfortunately those are occupied by your grandfather's advisers and Daniel's friends who survived the explosion."

"I must...insist...on one of them to remain with me in my chamber," Regina chooses her words carefully, "she has been a...tremendous comfort...during these difficult times. Please have her sent to my chamber, m'lord."

"...if you require a maid I can-

"I'd rather she tend to my needs."

"Very well then," the Duke shrugs, "I'll have her sent up. I hope you find everything to your liking my dear. I was hoping to have you here as my daughter in law this spring, if not for this horrible tragedy. Oh Daniel will be thrilled to see you!"

"As will I," Regina smiles reluctantly.

By the time Emma knocks on her door Regina has paced around the spacious chamber at least a dozen times. She circles the soft carpet while her mind races on frantically trying to figure out how to handle Daniel.

"What took you so long?!" she hisses as soon as her friend enters.

"Have you seen this place?! It is huge! I got lost twice on my way here and gosh I was just admiring the marble-

"Oh you were so taken by the architecture you forgot about me is that it? How hard is it to climb three flights of stairs?!" Regina growls.

Emma swallows her words and takes a good look at her. She quickly closes the gap between her and the princess.

"What's wrong?" she asks, her voice gentle.

"Daniel" Regina mutters, "he'll be asking for me. Soon."

"Ah."

"I can't...I don't know what to tell him...how do I tell him I can't marry him...I don't love him...after all he has done for our family...saving grandpa...god I don't know..."

Regina breathes heavily and steps away from Emma. She walks over towards the window and pushes the thick curtains aside.

"Tell him a dashingly handsome soldier swept you off your feet and claimed your heart...and maidenhood...and now you will hang yourself than marry anyone but your love. I'm sure Daniel will lose interest as soon as you get to maidenhood-

"I'm really not in the mood for crude humour," the princess retorts.

"You don't find me dashingly handsome?! Ouch!"

Regina couldn't help but smile a little as Emma walks up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Maybe...just a little bit..."

"Mmmhmm..."

Emma turns her around and kisses her softly. Her golden curls shine bright under the sun rays pouring into the bedroom. Regina twirls a loose strand around her finger, as their kiss lingers. Emma holds her in her arms, pressed into her chest. Regina feels all the worries leave her mind.

_Who cares what the prince thinks...what do I have to lose anymore...I have the one person I'll ever need..._

She sighs in her lover's embrace.

"Do you love me?" Emma asks her after a while, still holding her close.

"Yes, with all my heart." Regina tells her, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Then tell him whatever you want. Hell, get married to him if you need to, I'll just steal you away when he's not looking. We'll find a way to be together."

"I can't imagine myself married to him, Emma...not anymore... I used to have this...dream...I'd marry him, make mother proud, give our kingdom an heir...it was all just expected of me. But you...you were always a constant in my life. Even in my dream you'd have a place. And in many ways you were more important to me than my marriage to Daniel. Now that I know why...now that I know what loving you feels like...I could never...not for a second imagine him taking your place. Even if it is just pretend, even if it means nothing. I can't have it. I can only have you."

When Regina looks up the green eyes are swimming in tears. Emma quickly blinks and tries to turn away from her. Regina holds her face close to her.

"You look beautiful when you cry," she whispers, pressing their foreheads together. She takes Emma's hand in hers, "...don't turn away from me."

"The way you just said all that...I could never...I'm horrible with words..." the blonde mumbles, "I want you to know I'll fight for you. No matter what happens, no matter who I'm fighting. I'll fight the prince, the king, the entire goddamn royal army if I have to, but I'm never letting you go. I love you. I wish I could tell you exactly how much..."

"Show me..." Regina pulls her soldier closer, "...just show me..."

Emma smiles and picks her up in her arms. Regina captures her lips as she lowers her on top of the bed.

The curtains dance as a gust of wind enters the bed chamber. Their bodies move slowly under the soft satin sheets. Warm breaths on heated skin. Fingers entwine. Lips explore. Their moans fill the air.

Regina loses herself in the safety of her lover's arms. Emma's warmth seeps into her skin. Reassuring her. Comforting her. Giving her everything she needs. Everything she craves.

She lies on top of her chest, covered in Emma's sweat, trying to catch her breath. Her lover traces patterns on her back.

"I'll tell him I'm too traumatized from that day to think about marriage or anything else..." Regina speaks after a while, "that's all I can think of at the moment."

"Alright, but I'd rather you don't think of him...at all...at the moment..." Emma mutters as her hand disappears under the covers, between their pressed bodies.

"Mmmmh, as you wish..." Regina kisses her, moving her hips forward.

...

Graham sits behind the giant rock, covered in leaves and mud from head to toe. He mixes into the shadow of trees while he keeps watch.

From the cliff he watches the edge of the village market just beyond the river. The ogres are ransacking the stalls. Clay pots smash one after the other. The creatures fight over raw meat in front of the butcher's shop. The vendors run away screaming and crying. They don't get far as the ogres catch up to them, grabbing them by their throats ad shoving them into the large cages scattered across the compound.

The prisoners aren't rolled away in carts to a dungeon somewhere. They are not beaten or tortured. The ogres hoard them into cage after cage and leave them locked up.

...as though these people are being offered to someone else...

Graham waits as the sun disappears behind the mountains.

...

Someone knocks on the princess' door. Regina yelps and jumps up from the bed.

"M'lady?" Daniel knocks, "may I come in?"

"Just a minute!" Regina calls out and pushes Emma out of her bed. She frantically searches for every piece of her clothing while Emma grabs the bed sheet and rolls under the bed. Once presentable, the princess walks over to the door and opens.

Without a word the prince pulls her into a tight embrace, nearly suffocating her.

"Oh god, my darling I thought you were dead! I mourned you until father told me you have been living among savages. How awful it must have been for you!"

"I..wasn't...among...savages..." Regina manages to croak, struggling to breathe in his arms. Daniel let her go but leaned closer for a kiss. She quickly turns away pretending to smother a crease on her dress. The prince looks disappointed and clears his throat.

Regina fidgets, wondering what to say to him. Her eyes cast down to her feet-where she notices Emma's trousers lying in a heap with her shirt.

_Oh god._

"Daniel," Regina carefully steps in front of Emma's clothes, hiding them behind the hem of her dress, "about our wedding I am not sure now is the right time-

"We can get married after the war is over Regina, don't worry."

"It is not just that. I'm rather shaken up...the explosion...my mother..." Regina rambles on while pushing the clothes farther back with her foot. Once close enough to the bed, Emma reaches out and yanks them from under her. Regina sighs in relief.

"I don't know how long it will take me to get over...the trauma...the shock..." she mumbles, not meeting the clueless eyes. She feels guilty for lying. For leading him on. Giving him hope. But what else could she do?

"Take all the time you need," Daniel smiles, "I must speak to father now. I hope I get a chance to see you before I have to leave again. I have missed you a lot, my dear."

Regina looks helplessly as the prince bows and takes his leave. Emma crawls out from under the bed grumbling.

"If he puts his filthy paws on you one more time I'll chop them off," she says bitterly, pulling her pants up. Regina sits down on her bed and chuckles.

...

"What did you say, boy?"

"Just cages full of people, Ser August. The ogres circled around them, guarding them. Waiting. Until the moon came up. Then I saw the shadows with red eyes."

Ser August and Captain Hook exchange grave looks as Graham finishes his report.

"Go to the square," the clan leader speaks grimly, "raise every one, tell them this is urgent. We need to rescue those poor souls, and prepare ourselves."

"For what?" Graham asks, confused.

"For the worst nightmare you've ever had," Hook speaks, "by the gods, if we survive this we'd have a hell of a story to tell."

"Gather everyone," Ser August orders, "we're about to face the worst of what the Dark One has to offer."

...


End file.
